


WAKE UP!

by Vezunchik_Chip



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 21:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 26,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vezunchik_Chip/pseuds/Vezunchik_Chip
Summary: От автора:Некоторые из вас ждали чего-нибудь необычного. И вот оно!Люблю вас так сильно, ребята <ЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЭта идея пришла ко мне, пока я слушала Echos - Coda, и я просто записала её.*нервничает*Надеюсь, вам понравится!





	1. Вернись ко мне!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [WAKE UP!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267481) by [cuteandtwisted](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuteandtwisted/pseuds/cuteandtwisted). 



> От автора:   
> Некоторые из вас ждали чего-нибудь необычного. И вот оно!  
> Люблю вас так сильно, ребята <ЗЗЗЗЗЗЗЗ  
> Эта идея пришла ко мне, пока я слушала Echos - Coda, и я просто записала её.  
> *нервничает*  
> Надеюсь, вам понравится!

Впервые Эвен увидел его в поезде.

Это случилось одним прекрасным апрельским днём: на улице было не слишком холодно и не слишком жарко, просто идеально.

Эвен зашёл в поезд, спеша занять место у окна, и, к его облегчению, одно свободное обнаружилось в четырёх рядах от двери.

Больше всего на свете в пути Эвену нравилось смотреть в окно, выбирать какой-нибудь случайный предмет вдали и ждать, пока он скроется из поля зрения. Эвен следил за этим предметом так долго, как получалось.

_Пока не пропал. Я всё ещё вижу тебя._

И даже разочарованно стонал, когда что-нибудь ненароком закрывало ему обзор. _Ах._

Нынче в поезде было не многолюдно, и Эвен втайне надеялся, что никто не подсядет к нему.

Его не волновали случайные разговоры с незнакомцами. Вообще-то Эвену даже нравилось это. Он любил болтать ни о чём с людьми, которых, скорее всего, никогда больше не встретит. И любил непредсказуемость таких разговоров. Правда.

Но именно _сегодня_ ему почему-то не хотелось, чтобы кто-нибудь сел рядом.

* * *

Поезд тронулся, и соседнее место осталось свободным. Эвен мысленно вскинул кулак в победном жесте. _Да._

Он уставился в окно и погрузился в свою любимую игру, цепляя взглядом проплывающие мимо случайные предметы, пока в конце-концов не задремал.

* * *

Эвена разбудило ощущение тепла, растекающегося по животу и кончикам зажатых между коленями пальцев. И что-то мягкое под щекой, щекочущее кожу. Густая светлая копна волос.

_Какого._

Кто-то спал на левом плече Эвена, уткнувшись в его шею и переплетя свои пальцы с пальцами его руки.

Эвен запаниковал на мгновение, но в конце-концов улыбнулся абсурдности ситуации.

_В нынешних-то реалиях._

Это определённо был парень. Он согревал шею Эвена спокойным и равномерным дыханием и крепко, _так крепко_ сжимал его руку.

Первым порывом Эвена было отодвинуть парня от себя или хотя бы слегка встряхнуть его, чтобы разбудить. Но вместо этого Эвен уставился на него, игнорируя даже тот факт, что сжатой в чужой руке ладони было жарко.

Парень сидел так близко, что ещё немного — и оказался бы у него на коленях. Эвен аккуратно наклонился, заглядывая ему в лицо.

Вообще-то Эвен не имел привычки приукрашивать действительность. Но прямо сейчас он был абсолютно уверен, что это самый красивый парень из всех, кого ему доводилось видеть так близко.

Его ресницы отбрасывали на щёки забавные тени, а об острую линию челюсти, казалось, можно было порезаться. Очаровательный маленький нос и губы милой формы — «лука купидона» — дополняли картину. Эвену хотелось коснуться парня, разбудить его лишь для того, чтобы увидеть его глаза. Но он мог лишь гадать, какого они цвета, и почему-то был уверен, что зелёные.

_Ох. Какого чёрта я делаю?_

Эвен отвесил себе мысленного пинка и расцепил их пальцы. Так аккуратно, как только мог, он передвинул голову парня со своего плеча, но так и не опустил рук, готовый в любой момент придержать её, если парня качнёт в другую сторону.

Однако этого не случилось. Вместо этого парень открыл глаза.

_Зелёные. Я знал это!_

Парень выглядел смущённым и дезориентированным, сонно моргал и пытался вникнуть в происходящее вокруг.

— Блять, как долго я спал? — пробормотал он невнятно.

Эвен просто уставился на него, не уверенный, что вопрос адресовался именно ему.

Всё ещё сонный и явственно раздражённый парень посмотрел на него, как бы подтверждая, что да, он говорил именно с Эвеном.

— Ох, я не знаю, — ответил Эвен.

— Блять. Ненавижу спать в дороге. Когда просыпаюсь, всегда чувствую себя дерьмово.

_Сердитый. Мило._

— Ох, я тоже, — согласился Эвен, чувствуя, как сердце в груди зашлось вдруг в неровном ритме.

Эвен нервничал и понятия не имел, почему. Эвен _никогда_ не нервничал.

Парень провёл ладонью по лицу, потёр глаза и зевнул.

Эвен просто пялился на него всё это время, не в силах отвести взгляд.

_Так мило._

— На что ты уставился? — спросил парень, прозвучав, правда, совершенно не угрожающе.

Напротив, в его голосе сквозила нежность. Он улыбался.

— Ни на что. Прости, — торопливо отозвался Эвен и сел нормально, отвернувшись от парня и уставившись прямо перед собой.

_Что за нахуй, Эвен. Приди в себя._

Парень рассмеялся:

— Почему ты так странно себя ведёшь?

— Что?

— Ничего. Ох. Блять, мне нужно отлить, — сказал парень, вставая. — Где тут туалет?

— Думаю, в конце вагона, — помедлив, ответил Эвен.

— Ладно, жди здесь.

Парень ушёл, и Эвену стоило огромного труда не проводить его взглядом. Он уже собирался достать запихнутый под сидение рюкзак, когда парень вдруг вернулся — разрумянившийся и со слегка приоткрытыми губами.

Он огляделся по сторонам, будто пытаясь понять, смотрят ли на них другие пассажиры, обхватил лицо Эвена ладонями и поцеловал его.

Поцеловал так, будто это было самой естественной вещью в мире. Торопливо, но крепко. Губами к губам. Настойчиво, но вместе с тем нежно. Его язык едва коснулся губ Эвена, но несомненно поцелуй стал бы гораздо глубже, если бы Эвен позволил. Этот поцелуй был идеален. Он буквально кричал: «Жди меня здесь, малыш».

_Что за нахуй._

Эвен перехватил парня за руки и собирался оттолкнуть его, но парень отступил сам и застенчиво улыбнулся, заметно опьянённый поцелуем.

— Люблю тебя, — прошептал он, смутившись. — Жди меня здесь, малыш.

* * *

Эвен проснулся в том же поезде с тяжестью в груди и уставился прямо перед собой ошалелым взглядом.

_Что блять сейчас произошло._

Сон. Это был всего лишь сон.

Здесь не было ни светловолосого парня, ни кого-либо ещё.

Несколько минут Эвен просто восстанавливал дыхание. Он откинулся на спинку сидения и провожал взглядом случайные предметы за окном.

_Блять. Всё казалось таким реальным._

Эвен не мог сконцентрироваться.

* * *

Во второй раз Эвен увидел этого парня уже не во сне. Он пил свой послеполуденный кофе в кафе поблизости от работы, когда заметил кудрявые светлые волосы в очереди в регистратуру. И в первую очередь посмеялся над собой.

_Перестань вести себя по-идиотски. Он не единственный парень во вселенной с кудрявыми светлыми волосами._

И именно в этот момент Эвен услышал его ворчливое «блять!» и моментально узнал его голос. Он поднялся, чувствуя мурашки по всему телу.

Парень — а это определённо был _он_ — пролил на себя кофе и ругался в пустоту.

— Мы можем приготовить вам новый кофе, — сказал работник за прилавком, извиняясь.

— Всё в порядке. Вы не виноваты, это я сглупил, — отмахнулся парень.

Он развернулся, ещё пару раз проворчав «блять» себе под нос.

Эвен не знал, что делать. Он хотел поговорить с этим парнем, но не знал, как сформулировать терзающий его вопрос, чтобы не показаться странным.

_Прошу прощения. Я никогда прежде тебя не встречал, но ты снился мне пару недель назад. Не мог бы ты объяснить, почему?_

Эвен уже собрал свои вещи и хотел покинуть кафе, когда парень направился в его сторону. И остановился прямо перед ним.

— Если ты будешь смеяться надо мной, клянусь богом, я ударю тебя, — предупредил он.

_Что?_

— Что? — не понял Эвен.

— Ты можешь поверить в эту хрень? — продолжил парень, будто и не заметив этой неловкой заминки. — Блять, теперь мне придётся идти домой и переодеваться.

— Отстой, — только и смог выдавить из себя Эвен.

— Отстой? Ты серьёзно? — парень неверяще уставился на него. — Это блять твоя вина! Почему я попёрся за нашим кофе в одиночку, пока ты здесь прохлаждался? Пфф.

Эвен по-настоящему смутился. Этот парень подшучивал над ним? Вообще-то Эвен уже взял себе кофе. Так о чём речь?

— Вот, — сказал парень, протягивая ему стакан чёрного кофе с написанным на нём именем Эвена. — Тебе повезло, что твой кофе уцелел.

Эвен понятия не имел, что происходит. Ему вдруг стало настолько не по себе, что захотелось кричать от абсурдности происходящего.

Как бы смешно это ни было, он ущипнул себя.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоумевающе спросил парень.

— Щипаю себя, — ответил Эвен таким тоном, будто это действительно всё объясняло.

— Ты чертовски странный, — парень закатил глаза. — Почему я люблю тебя?

— Ты… что?

Парень приблизился и быстро поцеловал Эвена.

— Мне пора, — сказал он и поцеловал его ещё раз. — Увидимся дома?

— Со мной? Что за нахуй? — выругался Эвен, слегка заикаясь. Он поверить не мог, что этот парень просто поцеловал его. Опять.

— В смысле «что за нахуй»? — спросил тот. — Эвен, ты в порядке?

— Кто ты? — спросил Эвен.

Парень вздохнул и снова закатил глаза.

— Эвен, у меня сейчас нет на это времени. Мне нужно идти. Пока! — он вновь поцеловал Эвена и только после этого подхватил свою сумку с соседнего сидения. — И не забудь купить пиво на обратном пути.

Парень ушёл. А у Эвена волосы дыбом встали от происходящего.

_Реально, что за нахуй?_

Стакан кофе, подписанный именем Эвена, всё ещё стоял на столе.

* * *

— Имеются какие-нибудь психические отклонения, о которых мне стоит знать? — поинтересовался врач-психиатр.

— Нет, я уже говорил это вашему помощнику, — ответил Эвен. — Я никогда не чувствовал ничего странного прежде.

— Ты когда-нибудь впадал в депрессию?

— Не больше, чем любой другой человек.

— Чувствовал ли ты себя очень напряжённо и/или вёл себя безрассудно?

— Нет.

И это было правдой.

— Хорошо, — врач закрыл свой блокнот. — Так что привело тебя сюда, Эвен?

— У меня странные сны.

— Разве они не у всех нас случаются? — спросил врач.

_Какой странный врач._

— Да, наверное. Но, кажется, после них у меня начались галлюцинации, — пояснил Эвен.

— Галлюцинации?

— Да, с тем парнем, который всегда мне снится. То есть, не всегда, — эти сны начались несколько недель назад. И теперь всё свелось к тому, что он просто является мне среди бела дня. Просто приходит ко мне, как будто знает меня. Но его ведь не существует! — Эвен помолчал. — Я знаю, что говорю немного путано. Со мной бывает, когда говорю по-английски. Ох. Погодите-ка, а почему мы говорим по-английски?

— Потому что я не говорю по-норвежски? — предположил врач.

— Точно.

_Эвен, ты такой идиот._

— Так этот парень, что снится тебе, стал приходить к тебе в реальности, но ты не считаешь его реальным, — задумчиво произнёс врач.

— Я знаю, что он не реален, — настойчиво повторил Эвен.

— Откуда?

— В каком смысле «откуда»? Я просто знаю. Это слишком жутко. Он зовёт меня «малышом» и говорит, что любит меня, но я никогда прежде не видел его. Кажется, он считает меня своим бойфрендом и думает, что мы живём вместе. И это не считая того, что впервые я увидел его именно во сне.

— Ты уверен? Может, ты знаешь его, но не можешь вспомнить? — спросил врач.

— Что за нахуй? Я не сошёл с ума. Я только что сказал вам, что у меня галлюцинации. — не выдержав, Эвен всё же повысил голос на последней фразе. — Я ничего не забываю и никогда не видел этого парня!

— Хорошо-хорошо. Успокойся, Эвен.

— Простите. Простите, что накричал.

Эвен действительно сожалел, потому что не любил кричать на людей.

— Как он выглядит? — полюбопытствовал врач, возвращаясь к теме разговора.

— Он красивый. У него светлые волосы, зелёные глаза и губы в форме «лука купидона». И у него ямочки на щеках, когда он улыбается. Это очень мило, — лишь после того, как Эвен договорил, до него дошло, что именно он несёт, и он смутился.

— Хмм. Понятно.

— Что?

— Как ты объяснишь тот факт, что можешь так подробно описать внешность этого парня, если прежде видел его лишь во сне?

— Что вы имеете в виду? — неуверенно уточнил Эвен.

— Сны — плод твоего подсознания, — терпеливо объяснил врач. — Ты не можешь представлять в них новые лица. Каждое лицо, что ты видишь в своих снах, тебе доводилось видеть прежде.

— Ох, я знаю это. То есть, я знал это, — сказал Эвен.

— Значит, этот парень существует, и твоё подсознание пытается что-то сказать тебе.

— Слушайте, я бы знал, если бы встречал его прежде, — Эвен пытался звучать убедительно, но получалось не очень.

— Возможно, ты терял память в последнее время?

— То есть?

— Я имею в виду, ты… — врач замолк на полуслове и посмотрел на часы. — Ох, кажется, наш час закончился, Эвен.

* * *

Эвен бродил по городу с зажатой в губах сигаретой и пребывал в бесконечной растерянности. Парень продолжал являться ему и во снах, и среди бела дня.

Сны Эвену нравились больше, потому что всегда переносили его в разные места и разные временные отрезки, и Эвен не контролировал ровным счётом ничего. Он просто отдавался на волю обстоятельствам. Сны всегда дарили ему комфортное ощущение тепла.

С галлюцинациями всё было иначе. Эвен мог сидеть в баре с друзьями, и парень просто возникал из ниоткуда у него за спиной и шептал: _«детка, хочу отсосать тебе в туалете»_ ему на ухо. А потом растворялся в воздухе и оставлял Эвена в неловком возбуждении и со стояком в штанах.

_Блять. Что за нахуй. У меня хорошая жизнь, чертовски хорошая. Почему же это происходит именно со мной?_

* * *

— Когда ты в последний раз занимался сексом с другим парнем? — спросил врач.

— Что? — растерялся Эвен.

— Может, в этом всё дело? Может, твой мозг советует тебе пойти и завести бойфренда?

— Это не имеет смысла, — неуверенно возразил Эвен.

— Это не больно — попробовать, — сказал врач, улыбнувшись ему. — Если ты, конечно, не снизу, хаха.

_Что за херня с этим типом? И как он узнал, что я норвежец?_

* * *

Эвен надел белую футболку и однотонные джинсы и отправился в бар с чётким намерением.

_Сегодня я трахну парня._

* * *

В конце-концов, он привёл домой девушку.

_У тебя была всего одна блядская задача, Эвен!_

Она стонала, раскинувшись на его кровати, и Эвен очень сильно старался не думать о том, каким противным ощущалось происходящее.

Он на мгновение прикрыл глаза и сжал её узкие бёдра прежде, чем вновь податься вперёд.

— Блять, детка! — простонали под ним отчётливо мужским голосом.

_Что за нахуй._

Эвен в панике распахнул глаза. Это был _он_ , тот самый парень. Снова. Он лежал в постели Эвена, сцепив ноги вокруг его талии. Лицо парня раскраснелось, в уголках глаз блестели слёзы, веки потяжелели, а губы покраснели и припухли. Его влажные растрёпанные волосы липли ко лбу и вискам. Парень выглядел так развратно, так _чертовски_ восхитительно развратно.

— О боже, — выдохнул Эвен, всё ещё находясь глубоко в нём.

Парень приобнял его за шею и потянул на себя.

— Блять, поцелуй меня, — просяще простонал он, и в его голосе прорезались требовательные нотки. — Блять, малыш. Поцелуй меня.

Эвен будто перенёсся в другое измерение и полностью утратил контроль над собой. Этот парень владел им. Эвен весь принадлежал ему. Абсолютно весь.

Он мог только слушать и подчиняться. И именно это Эвен и сделал: прижался к парню всем телом и поцеловал его — глубоко и крепко. Поцеловал потому, что только это сейчас имело смысл. Вышло непристойно и грубо, и жарко, и парень ответил с ещё большей жадностью. Эвен накрыл его бёдра руками, чувствуя под ладонями жар разгорячённой кожи, и стал толкаться в него сильнее, оставляя короткие мягкие поцелуи везде, куда мог дотянуться.

— Да, трахни меня, — стонал парень, путаясь пальцами в волосах Эвена. — Блять, как же хорошо чувствовать тебя внутри. Так хорошо, детка!

Эвен целовал его снова, и снова, и снова. Никого и никогда прежде он не целовал так много во время секса, но этот парень был просто ненасытным. Когда губы Эвена оказывались вне его досягаемости, он скулил и хныкал и тянул его обратно к себе.

— Так нужен мне, Эвен, ты мне так нужен, — бормотал он невнятно.

Пальцы парня так сильно и глубоко впивались в спину Эвена, что не оставляли сомнений в реальности происходящего.

Было больно, и останутся синяки. Эвен знал это.

— Блять, ты такой горячий, — выдохнул он, задевая губами шею парня, окончательно сдаваясь на его милость.

— Эвен, блять! — в глазах парня вновь заблестели слёзы и влажные дорожки потекли по вискам.

Эвен наклонился и провёл по ним пальцами, стирая следы влаги с кожи.

— Я сделал тебе больно? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Нет-нет-нет, — парень торопливо покачал головой. — Мне чертовски хорошо, — он притянул Эвена в мягкий поцелуй, гораздо более долгий, чем все предыдущие. — Я люблю тебя, Эвен. Люблю тебя так сильно.

Эвен взглянул на него, и в груди так знакомо заныло — болезненно и вместе с тем сладко.

_Я даже не знаю тебя._

Эвену хотелось плакать. Он действительно чувствовал её — любовь этого парня.

_Кто ты?_

Эвен чувствовал её во всём теле. Глубоко внутри, в своей душе. Этот парень любил его, и Эвен, возможно, тоже любил его.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — запоздало отозвался Эвен со слезами на глазах, прежде чем оргазм накрыл его с головой.

* * *

Когда Эвен проснулся, парня не было. Никого не было.

_Разумеется._

Было так больно.

Эвен уверовал, что сошёл с ума. Прошлой ночью он занимался самым умопомрачительным сексом в своей жизни… с воображаемым парнем.

_Подождите-ка._

Эвен вдруг вспомнил те эпизоды «Анатомии Грея», что смотрел вместе с мамой, и решил просканировать свой мозг на случай, если всё это время его жизнь отравляла всего лишь какая-нибудь опухоль, о которой он попросту не знал.

* * *

— Никаких проблем с твоим мозгом, — сказал врач.

— Так опухоли нет? — уточнил Эвен.

— Нет.

— Ладно. Круто.

Удивительно, как мало времени потребовалось, чтобы провести все необходимые процедуры и убедиться, что физически с головой Эвена всё в полном порядке. Он даже испытал облегчение, но ненадолго. Осознание того, что Эвен до сих пор понятия не имел, что с ним не так, спустило его с небес на землю.

* * *

_Как насчёт этого? Это сон?_

Эвен сидел на подоконнике в старой родительской квартире в Осло и курил. Парень устроился напротив в своём сером худи и повёрнутой козырьком назад бейсболке. Солнце ещё не село, и в его заходящих лучах они периодически передавали друг другу раскуренный косяк.

Парень не вертелся рядом с ним. Не дразнился. Не требовал секса или выбросить дурь. Он выглядел моложе, намного моложе, и почти тонул в своём худи.

Он был таким милым.

Эвен знал, что это сон, с того самого момента, как понял, что они в Осло.

_Какой это предположительно год?_

Парень улыбался ему и покашливал, когда затягивался косяком. Он выглядел маленьким и застенчивым, но интересным, определённо. Парень следил за Эвеном, но стоило тому посмотреть в ответ, — и он сразу краснел и отводил взгляд.

_Похоже, в этот период мы ещё не спали друг с другом._

Они разговаривали обо всякой ерунде — предпочтительно музыке и фильмах, — курили, смеялись и делали сэндвичи со странными приправами.

Эвен не знал, почему, но не мог отвести взгляда от этого парня и делал всё, чтобы тот смеялся и чувствовал себя максимально комфортно. Эвен даже флиртовал и дразнил его. Как будто не был собой.

Возможно, действительно не был. Он ощущал себя скорее зрителем, чем участником происходящего, и мог видеть себя и этого парня разговаривающими на кухне, пьющими пиво и прощупывающими почву в отношении друг друга, но не мог контролировать свои действия.

Эвен в жизни не видел ничего очаровательнее, чем когда этот парень сидел на полу и неуклюже читал рэп, искренне полагая, что действительно хорош в этом.

_Вау. Вау. Просто вау._

Кто-то позвонил в дверь. Но прежде чем Эвен успел подняться и посмотреть, кто же пришёл, он проснулся в настоящем — грустный, одинокий и ещё более растерянный.

_Так мы путешествуем назад во времени, хах. Интересно._

* * *

Эвен провёл весь день на работе, а ночью завис с друзьями, болтая с ними о политике и ТВ-шоу, смеясь, выпивая и травя шуточки.

Всё шло хорошо. И всё же Эвен чувствовал себя опустошённым.

И тогда он решил напиться. Вообще-то, он никогда раньше не напивался, но сегодняшняя ночь как нельзя кстати подходила для этого. Так что Эвен просто опрокидывал в себя стакан за стаканом, пока не позабыл, наконец, о бомбе замедленного действия в своей голове.

— У тебя есть подружка? — поинтересовалась девушка, лица которой Эвен даже не мог разглядеть.

— Нет.

— Круто. Хочешь пойти ко мне?

— Нет. Нет, — он привстал и прижал руку к сердцу. — У меня есть парень. Самый очаровательный парень в мире!

— Что? — растерялась девушка.

— У меня есть парень, и он любит меня. Мне нужно идти, — Эвен завозился в поисках своих вещей.

— Парень? Ты имеешь в виду воображаемого парня? — уточнила девушка.

— Какого?..

Когда Эвен обернулся, девушки уже не было.

— Да ладно, какого чёрта!

* * *

— Я скучаю по нему, — сказал Эвен. — Он больше не приходит ко мне во снах. И я… скучаю по нему. Что со мной не так?

— Ты привязался к своей же фантазии. Интересно, — протянул врач.

— Проклятье, да я потерял голову из-за него! — вспыхнул Эвен.

— Дыши, Эвен. Дыши. Расскажи мне, что происходило, когда ты видел его в последний раз?

Эвен зарылся рукой в волосы и опустился обратно в кресло.

— Кажется, мы были в доме моих родителей и выглядели моложе, — припомнил он. — Мы флиртовали и курили, но ещё не встречались тогда. Кажется, мы впервые тусовались вместе.

— Хорошо. И что произошло?

— Я не знаю. Кто-то позвонил в дверь, и я проснулся.

— Возможно, сейчас ему грустно, — сказал врач.

— Что? — переспросил Эвен.

— Ничего.

— Почему вы такой странный? Все врачи такие?

— В чём я странный? — уточнил врач.

— Не знаю. Вы действительно врач? Иногда мне кажется, что я разговариваю со стеной или, что ещё хуже, с самим собой, — попытался объяснить Эвен.

— Интересно, — вновь повторил врач, открыл свой блокнот и принялся что-то писать в нём.

— Что за хуйню вы там пишете? Вы не помогаете мне!

— Эвен, ты можешь описать моё лицо?

— Что?

Внезапно открылась дверь, и на пороге появился тот самый парень. Эвен подорвался со своего места так резко, что опрокинул кресло.

— Что за нахуй?! Вы видите его? Видите? — закричал он.

Но врач исчез. Парень же подошёл к Эвену и обнял его так крепко, что стало трудно дышать.

— Я скучал по тебе. Я так скучал, — пробормотал он, согревая дыханием кожу на шее.

— Что за хрень здесь творится?!

_Я тоже скучал._

* * *

Эвен снова проснулся в своей постели.

_Блять. Сон? Опять?_

* * *

Эвен не мог есть, не мог думать, не мог функционировать. Этот парень был подобен яду. Эвен каким-то образом вдохнул его, и теперь тот тёк по его венам, отравляя его.

Эвен думал, что окончательно спятил. Он больше не мог отличить сон от реальности.

_Так вот как сходят с ума._

* * *

_Ещё один сон. Класс._

Они лежали в постели, которую Эвен раньше никогда не видел. Собственно, сама постель представляла из себя всего лишь матрас на полу и одеяло, пестрящее оттенками синего.

Эвен был одет в футболку с изображением Иисуса и застёгнутый синий худи, а парень — в такой же худи, только серый.

Они целовались. Они снова были моложе и целовались.

И это было так потрясающе.

Парень в его руках был нежным и податливым, тёрся носом о нос Эвена, смущался и тяжело дышал, когда Эвен целовал его слишком настойчиво.

А у Эвена в животе порхали бабочки. Происходящее казалось и слишком реальным, и недостижимым одновременно.

Они курили, целовались и разговаривали.

— Я думаю, жизнь похожа на кино, а мы — режиссёры своих жизней, — задумчиво произнёс Эвен.

— Я не согласен, — отозвался парень. — Может, это и глупо, но я верю в теорию параллельных вселенных.

* * *

Эвен чувствовал себя ужасно. В какой-то вселенной у этого парня действительно был Эвен. Просто _не этот_. Всё казалось бессмысленным, и Эвен просто цеплялся за идею, что каким-то образом мог подсматривать за жизнью другого Эвена через свои сны.

_Не будь смешным. Это идиотизм._

* * *

Эвен настолько устал и заебался, что решил для себя: будь то сон или галлюцинация, он встретится с этим парнем лицом к лицу.

* * *

Эвен читал газету в поезде, когда увидел этого парня снова, и тут же торопливо поднялся с места.

Парень потерянно топтался посреди толпы и, казалось, высматривал кого-то, выглядя при этом довольно нервным и взъерошенным.

Эвен схватил свои вещи и направился к нему, протискиваясь между толпящимися в вагоне людьми. Спустился по какой-то лестнице, которую прежде не замечал.

Чем дальше он продвигался, тем сложнее было отыскать парня в этой толпе.

И Эвен понятия не имел, что делать.

_Если бы только я знал. Твоё имя. Я просто хочу узнать твоё чёртово имя._

Эвен злился и сходил с ума. Хотел исчезнуть или же проснуться, если это просто очередной сон. Хотел сдаться. Эвен не понимал, что с ним не так. Казалось, ему просто не хватало ключа к разгадке.

Внезапно парень позвал его прямо из толпы:

— Эвен! Эвен! Ты слышишь меня?! — Эвен вздрогнул и заозирался. — Я здесь! — вновь позвал парень. — Я здесь. Прямиком из «Старбакса»! Я здесь!

И Эвен наконец-то увидел его. И — _ох_ — в таком виде.

Парень плакал. Навзрыд.

_Почему ты плачешь? Не плачь._

Парень бежал к нему будто в замедленной съёмке, и Эвен знал, что они, скорее всего, не устоят на ногах, если парень бросится ему на шею. Это случалось миллионы раз. Но Эвен всё равно распахнул свои объятия.

_Иди ко мне._

Эвен прокрутил в голове свою речь, уже зная, что собирался сказать. Просто зная это.

_Кто ты? Как тебя зовут? Почему мне кажется, что я знаю тебя всю жизнь? Я спятил? Как тебя зовут? Ты — плод моего больного воображения? Я умираю? Я уже умер? Как тебя зовут?_

Казалось, парень действительно собирался обнять его, но вместо этого, едва оказавшись рядом, он обхватил лицо Эвена ладонями и поцеловал так крепко, что у него моментально сбилось дыхание. Эвен едва успел ответить на поцелуй и за талию притянул парня к себе, практически отрывая его ноги от пола и целуя его с большим жаром.

_Блять. Что за нахуй?_

Парень обнимал его лицо ладонями так крепко и всё ещё плакал — никак не мог перестать.

Эвен не знал, как ему помочь, и это разбивало ему сердце. Вопросы могли подождать. Эвен должен был сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы остановить эти отчаянные слёзы.

— Почему ты плачешь? — спросил он, опуская парня на пол и всё ещё крепко обнимая его за талию, чувствуя его ладони на своих щеках.

— Эвен! — внезапно громко позвал его парень, и голос его сорвался на крик. — ПРОСНИСЬ. Блять, проснись! Вернись ко мне! Ты не можешь блять просто бросить меня здесь одного! Проснись! Малыш, пожалуйста, проснись! Я не смогу без тебя!

На мгновение Эвен забыл, как дышать, и просто уставился на парня широко распахнутыми глазами. Сердце в груди болезненно ныло.

_Что за нахуй? Что блять за нахуй? Что происходит? Что?_

И тогда он всё вспомнил: и поезд, и падение, и любовь, и фантастически бредовые разговоры, и параллельные вселенные, и кардамон, и биполярность, и отель, и эпизод, и страх, и любовь… Ох, любовь. Безумно сладкую глупую любовь.

Эвен почувствовал влагу на своих щеках: теперь плакали они оба, и парень пальцами стирал слёзы Эвена с его щёк. И ничто, кроме этого, больше не имело смысла.

Существовал только этот парень и ничего больше. Ничего.

— Блять, — выдохнул Эвен. — **Исак**?

— Малыш, — всхлипнул тот и заплакал ещё сильнее.

Эвен запаниковал:

— **Исак? ИСАК?** Какого чёрта?

— Эвен, — Исак опять поцеловал его. — Малыш, ты должен проснуться. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, малыш. Мы ждём твоего пробуждения.

* * *

"Эвен Бэк Найшейм. Медикаментозная кома". *


	2. Просто отпусти.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Не мой Исак».

_Исак? Исак?_

Эвен проснулся полураздетым в своей собственной постели. Жутко болело горло — настолько сильно, что было больно даже просто дышать.

Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы прийти в себя и вспомнить, кто он и где находится.

_Блять… Исак._

«Исак». Так вот как звали того парня. Несомненно. Этот парень никогда не представлялся лично, но Эвен знал, что это имя принадлежит ему. Исак. Исак, умолявший его проснуться. Исак, умолявший Эвена вернуться к нему.

 _Вернуться куда? Где ты_?

Эвен вспомнил так много всего, но стоило ему проснуться, и всё вылетело из головы. Осталось лишь имя: «Исак».

Эвен рывком сел в постели и схватился за голову. Навалилась невероятная усталость, горло болело просто невыносимо. Оно словно горело изнутри, как если бы в него запихнули что-то, и это что-то царапало стенки горла. Голова раскалывалась. Эвен едва мог шевелить конечностями — настолько разбитым он себя ощущал.

Никогда прежде ему не доводилось чувствовать себя столь уставшим. И если учесть, что Эвен буквально только что проснулся, такое состояние казалось бессмысленным.

_«Вернись ко мне»._

Эвен вылез из-под одеяла, сполз с постели и направился на кухню. Всё равно уснуть снова сейчас не получилось бы.

_Это просто очередной тупой сон. Соберись._

Эвен приготовил себе яйца, включил телевизор и выкурил сигарету, а может и несколько, смеясь над повтором очередного сезона «Друзей».

Он веселился какое-то время, растянувшись на диване и закинув ногу на ногу. Ел, смеялся и курил, пока, в конце-концов, не расплакался. И плакал так сильно и так долго, что под конец уже стал задыхаться в надрывных всхлипах и перестал различать изображение на экране телевизора. Он просто не мог нормально функционировать: сломался окончательно, как вышедший из строя прибор.

_В чём блять моя проблема? Почему я так чертовски растерян? Кто блять этот Исак?_

Эвена крыло истерикой, и он по-детски свернулся в клубок: обнял свои колени и рыдал взахлёб, пока не почувствовал себя совершенно опустошённым и разбитым, а руки не онемели от напряжения.

Он никогда прежде не плакал. Не имел такой привычки.

_Блять. Почему бы этим грёбаным снам просто не оставить меня в покое?_

* * *

Так и случилось.

Сны прекратились, и, несмотря на то, что Эвен сам просил об этом, вместо облегчения он почувствовал себя лишь ещё более опустошённым, чем прежде.

* * *

_«Вернись ко мне, Эвен. Пожалуйста. Я так сильно скучаю по тебе, что не могу дышать. Не могу функционировать. Я не знаю, что делать. Блять, не оставляй меня одного. Я ничто без тебя»._

* * *

— Что привело тебя сегодня, Эвен? — спросила его новый психиатр.

Она была милой. Милой, довольно юной, собранной и гораздо более профессиональной, чем предыдущий врач.

— Мой предыдущий психиатр был чокнутым, — Эвен передёрнул плечом. — Могу я звать вас по имени? Не хочу ассоциировать вас с «врачом».

— Конечно, ты можешь звать меня Соней, — ответила она.

— «Соня», — повторил Эвен. — Класс. Мне нравится.

— С чего ты решил, что предыдущий психиатр был чокнутым?

— Хм, даже не знаю, — Эвен немного подумал, прежде чем заговорить вновь. — Он просто был грубым, назойливым и странным. И не говорил, что со мной происходит или что он сам думает об этом. Просто задавал мне вопросы и ещё больше запутывал меня в происходящем.

— Ясно, — задумчиво протянула Соня. — Если я правильно понимаю, ты видишь парня в своих снах, и эти сны прекратились.

— Да, именно, — кивнул Эвен. — Я действительно хотел, чтобы они прекратились. Но теперь, когда моё желание исполнилось, я чувствую себя так странно… Будто из меня выдрали часть меня, и на месте недостающего фрагмента зияет пустота, и… Постойте-ка, откуда вы всё знаете? Я же ещё ничего не сказал.

— Из записей в твоей карточке, — пояснила Соня. — Её передали из твоей прежней больницы.

— О, точно, — Эвен хлопнул себя по лбу. — В общем, последний сон выглядел пугающе реалистичным и, кажется, после него что-то во мне как будто… сломалось. Не знаю, как это объяснить.

— Что случилось? — спросила Соня, заправляя прядь волос за ухо.

_Не делай так._

_Стоп. Какое мне дело._

— Он… этот парень прибежал ко мне, поцеловал меня и просил меня проснуться. Просил проснуться и вернуться к нему. Он плакал и практически бился в истерике. На мгновение я и правда поверил, что сплю, а он пытается вернуть меня к реальности.

— Звучит интересно. Думаешь, у тебя есть чувства к этому парню из твоих снов?

Эвен был немного удивлён её вопросом.

— Не знаю. Я... — он немного помолчал в растерянности. — Я хочу сказать… Я ведь не знаю его, но когда вижу его во сне, мне кажется, что этот парень — самое важное в моей жизни. Это может прозвучать странно, но во сне я могу чувствовать, как сильно он меня любит, и как сильно его люблю я, и мне хочется подарить ему весь мир. Я действительно хотел проснуться просто ради того, чтобы он перестал плакать. Его слёзы убивали меня. И я сам просыпался в слезах, что чертовски смешно, потому что я никогда не плачу.

— Ты плачешь, хоть и отрицаешь это.

— Что?

— Ничего, — Соня села поудобнее. — Думаю, твоё подсознание пытается что-то сказать тебе, но ты не слушаешь по-настоящему. И хорошо, что эти сны прекратились. Теперь мы знаем, что твои чувства к этому загадочному парню — всего лишь плод твоего воображения.

Эвен слегка обиделся и сам не понял, почему:

— Вы не знаете этого, так почему говорите?

— Говорю что? — удивилась Соня.

— Что мои чувства не реальны.

— А они реальны? Разве они не просто в твоей голове? Ты ведь сам говорил, что во сне отличался от обычного себя.

_Почему мне кажется, что подобный разговор не впервые?_

Эвен помассировал виски и вздохнул.

— Что не так? — спросила Соня.

— У меня дежавю прямо сейчас.

Когда Эвен взглянул на Соню, она улыбалась.

* * *

_«Эй, малыш. Как ты? Сегодня кое-кто принёс тебе цветы. Грёбаные цветы. Ты можешь в это поверить? Я собирался выбросить их, но вспомнил, что ты настолько безвкусен в таких вещах, что тебе непременно понравилось бы. И кто я такой, чтобы выбрасывать важные для тебя подарки? Как бы там ни было, я поставил их рядом с твоей постелью. Мне нужно уйти из-за грёбаных дел, но я обязательно вернусь сегодня. И да, я проведу здесь всю ночь и буду докучать тебе бессмысленной болтовнёй и спать рядом, и да, больничные койки чертовски узкие и неудобные, но меня это не ебёт. Я вернусь. Люблю тебя»._

* * *

Эвен проснулся после очередной ночи без сновидений, принял душ и отправился на работу. Утро выдалось дождливым и мрачным, и Эвен чувствовал себя пойманным в серый плен непогоды.

Он нацепил наушники и настроил воспроизведение песен в плеере так, чтобы они играли в случайном порядке.

Заиграла «5 Fine Frøkner», и с первых же нот, резанувших по ушам, в груди Эвена словно образовался тугой ком боли, и чем дольше звучала песня, тем сильнее этот ком разрастался, заполняя собой всё. Как если бы сердце Эвена с каждым звуком сжималось всё болезненнее.

_Какого чёрта. Это просто дерьмовая попсовая песня._

Сердце в груди колотилось пугающе быстро, и вместе с его неровным беспокойным биением Эвена поглощала невероятная грусть.

* * *

Этой ночью Эвену снова снился Исак.

Они были на кухне, и Эвен делал ему завтрак.

Они оба вновь выглядели моложе и вели себя до смешного нелепо, и волосы Исака казались такими мягкими, что хотелось непременно к ним прикоснуться.

Этот сон был таким чудесным, пока Исак не заговорил о Соне.

_Какого._

— Нахуй Соню. Мы больше не вместе, — сказал Эвен.

Исака эти слова явно не убедили, и его неуверенность и беспокойство никуда не ушли.

— Я никогда прежде не чувствовал подобного, — осторожно, чуть подрагивающим голосом произнёс Эвен.

И он говорил правду. Он чувствовал, что оба они находились на пороге чего-то совершенно нового, объёмного и пугающего, но оттого не менее прекрасного.

_Так вот как всё начиналось?_

— Я тоже, — едва слышно выдохнул Исак.

Когда «5 Fine Frøkner» заиграла по радио, Эвен мысленно закричал.

_Весело! Очень смешно, мозг! Ха-ха!. Иди нахуй!_

Они целовались целую вечность. Эвен знал, что спит, и наслаждался происходящим. Смаковал каждую секунду. Упивался невероятно приятным теплом во всём теле и разгорающимся в груди ощущением безграничного счастья.

В тот момент Исак был для него всем, просто _всем_. Он был немного ворчливым, очаровательным и совершенно прекрасным. Исак требовал больше поцелуев и податливо прогибался в спине, позволяя притягивать себя ещё ближе, делиться с ним тем трепетным теплом на кончиках пальцев. Он вплетал пальцы в волосы Эвена, ласкал его шею осторожными прикосновениями и целовал с таким неприкрытым желанием и обожанием, что у Эвена подгибались колени.

_Я не знаю, кто ты, но я люблю тебя каждой частичкой своей души._

* * *

— Мне приснился ещё один сон, — сказал Эвен. — Кажется, сны снова со мной, но галлюцинаций больше нет.

— Ясно, — Соня понимающе кивнула. — Между прочим, ты выглядишь счастливым.

— Разве? — Эвен неловко опустил взгляд. — Это странно. Даже не знаю. Думаю, мне нравятся эти сны. Я в каком-то смысле скучал по ним. Так что я рад их возвращению.

— Хорошо.

— Ох, и сама странная вещь! Судя по всему, в том сне мы с вами встречались.

— Со мной? — удивилась Соня. Теперь она выглядела чуть более заинтересованной.

— Да. Исак беспокоился, спрашивал, до сих пор ли я с «Соней». Забавно мой мозг работает, неправда ли? — усмехнулся Эвен.

— С чего ты взял, что речь обо мне? «Соня» — красивое и довольно часто встречающееся в Норвегии имя.

— Ох, да, вы правы. Блять. Я немного запутался. Я даже не сразу понял, что мы говорим по-норвежски.

— Это плюс в сравнении с твоим прежним врачом, да? — улыбнулась Соня.

— Да, — Эвен улыбнулся в ответ. — Я уверен, что мы с Исаком говорили именно о вас.

— Почему ты так думаешь?

— Во снах мы видим только те вещи и тех людей, что нам уже знакомы. Вы — единственная Соня, которую я знаю, — объяснил Эвен, всё ещё чувствуя себя неловко.

— Это ничего не значит.

— Да, но я знаю, что это вы. У меня такое чувство, что я уже знал вас до первой нашей встречи.

Соня поёрзала в своём кресле и послала Эвену улыбку:

— У меня тоже.

* * *

_«Вернись ко мне, Эвен, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, вернись. Тот грёбаный день в поезде... Мне казалось, наступил конец света. Я всё ещё не могу поверить, что ты сделал это. Не могу. Но всё в порядке. Я простил тебя. Правда. Я знаю, что накричал на тебя ранее, но это лишь потому, что ты не просыпаешься, так что, пожалуйста, просто блять прости меня. Я так хочу, чтобы ты вернулся. Пожалуйста»._

* * *

— Эвен, думаю, тебе стоит взять отпуск, — вынесла свой вердикт Соня после очередного сеанса. — Просто слетай куда-нибудь и проветри голову.

* * *

Эвен имел все шансы опоздать на свой рейс. Он застрял в пробке по пути в аэропорт и почти потерял надежду успеть на посадку, убеждённый, что приедет слишком поздно.

Но не опоздал.

Эвен послал бортпроводнику широкую улыбку и направился к своему месту 21А, чувствуя себя невероятным везунчиком из-за того, что сумел заполучить место у окна в полном пассажиров самолёте. Он потратил чертовски много часов за ноутбуком, пытаясь забронировать такое место на одном из доступных рейсов.

Эвен осмотрел самолёт с предвкушением. _О да, его ждал долгий полёт._

Но когда Эвен добрался до своего места, его уже кое-кто занял.

Парень. Тот самый парень.

Исак. Исак спал на его месте — месте 21А.

_Что за нахуй? Какого? О боже. У меня снова галлюцинация. Блять. В грёбаном самолёте? Блять. Проклятье._

Исаку очень шли его чёрные брюки и серая рубашка, а его волосы выглядели пушистыми, блестящими и мягкими, такими невероятно _мягкими_. Эвен едва не расплакался, потому что он скучал по Исаку так сильно. Так безумно, чертовски сильно.

Эвен хотел разбудить его, но Исак во сне казался таким умиротворённым, что будить его было бы кощунством. Так что Эвен пристроил куртку в углу сидения и сел рядом, не в силах поверить своим глазам.

Подумалось, что если Исак — всего лишь галлюцинация, то в любой момент кто-нибудь мог прийти и занять его место. И Эвен просто отдался на милость ситуации, стараясь урвать у отведённых их встрече минут всё, что только сможет.

В конце-концов, он мог сделать только это.

Исак слегка пошевелился во сне, и Эвен осторожно коснулся его щеки, впитывая кончиками пальцев исходящее от его кожи тепло. Стюардесса рассказывала о мерах безопасности на самолёте, но Эвен не вслушивался в её слова.

_Нахуй это дерьмо. Если с этим грёбаным самолётом что-то не так, мы в любом случае умрём._

Исак продолжал спать, будто и не почувствовав прикосновения. Его щёки немного разрумянились, а губы были слегка приоткрыты. Он выглядел потрясающе.

Чувствуя себя донельзя жалким, Эвен всё же не мог не вспомнить тот момент, когда Исак крепко стискивал его бёдра своими ногами, задыхался и плакал. И стоило Эвену подумать об этом, как он почувствовал себя полным ничтожеством. Даже простые воспоминания в его голове казались такими реальными, что он возбуждался, просто воскрешая их в памяти.

_«Да, Эвен. Блядь, малыш, о да!»_

Безумно яркие воспоминания пробуждали в Эвене желание касаться Исака снова и снова. Касаться Исака, который всё ещё спал и, возможно, даже не существовал.

Эвен торопливо отдёрнул руку от его щеки, и его сердце едва не выскочило из груди от испуга, когда Исак ахнул. Он _ахнул_.

Исак чуть сдвинулся, поймал запястье Эвена и вернул его руку обратно на свою щёку. И снова затих, продолжая спать.

Эвен же мог только смотреть — нежно и трепетно, чувствуя, как даже простое соприкосновение их рук отдаётся сладким возбуждением внизу живота.

_Почему я такой странный._

Исак просыпался медленно, не спеша перешагивать черту между сном и явью. Эвен видел словно в замедленной съёмке, как он открывал глаза, и как трепетали, подрагивая со сна, его веки.

_Привет, любимый. Я скучал по твоим глазам._

Но Исак вдруг широко распахнул глаза и отдёрнул свою руку от руки Эвена.

— О боже! — неловко выдохнул он, заметно покраснев. — Блять. Прости.

Эвен смотрел на него и ждал поцелуя.

— Привет, — сказал он, буквально светясь от счастья. — Как спалось?

Исак растерянно моргнул.

— Э… Нормально. Спасибо? — он отвёл взгляд и с чего-то вдруг завозился со своим ремнём безопасности, пытаясь застегнуть его. Спросонья получалось у него не очень, и Эвен в конце-концов понял, что Исаку просто очень не по себе.

_Почему он нервничает?_

Но Исак уже пристегнулся и почему-то вёл себя немного иначе, чем в прежние встречи.

— Исак? — позвал Эвен.

Он резко обернулся:

— Что?! Как ты узнал моё имя? — и уставился на Эвена с неподдельным удивлением и лёгкой паникой во взгляде.

— Подожди. Ты не узнаёшь меня? — уточнил Эвен.

— А я должен?

Эвен погрустнел. _Ну что за._

Должно быть, Исак заметил резкую смену в его настроении, потому что, несмотря на неловкость ситуации, заговорил снова.

— Уверен, я бы запомнил кого-нибудь вроде тебя, — сообщил он слегка застенчиво.

_Милашка._

— Вроде меня?

— Да. То есть, я...

Стюардесса прервала их, попросив Эвена пристегнуть его ремень, и отвлекла от Исака на целых десять секунд. Но и только.

— Ты сказал это, — напомнил Эвен, управившись с ремнём.

— Что? — вздрогнул Исак. Он так нервничал и вместе с тем так очаровательно смущался, будто не мог поверить, что Эвен разговаривает с ним.

— Ты сказал, что наверняка запомнил бы кого-нибудь вроде меня. Это из-за моей причёски?

Исак засмеялся и смеялся довольно долго. И в этот момент он выглядел невероятно красиво.

— О боже, с твоей причёской всё в порядке, — заверил он сквозь смех. — Прости, что я не узнаю тебя. У меня дерьмово с именами, но я уверен, что никогда прежде тебя не видел.

— Ты прав, — смилостивился Эвен. — Меня зовут Эвен. И я прочёл твоё имя на твоём посадочном талоне.

_Жутковато и насквозь лживо._

На посадочных талонах указывались только фамилии и инициалы. Никаких полных имён.

— О. Ох, — с заметным облегчением выдохнул Исак. — Да, конечно. Приятно познакомиться, Эвен.

Он выглядел таким взбудораженным, что Эвену лишь ещё сильнее хотелось поцеловать его.

— На что ты смотришь? — спросил Исак.

— На тебя. Я смотрю на тебя, — ответил Эвен, наблюдая за реакцией.

Исак заёрзал на своём сидении.

— Вау. Ты очень прямолинеен. Извини, меня ещё ни разу не пытались закадрить в самолётах.

— Не пытались закадрить? — переспросил Эвен, в лёгкой издёвке выгибая бровь, мол, «с чего вообще ты решил, что я заигрываю с тобой?».

— Ты совершенно точно флиртуешь со мной, и я не очень хорош в весёлых и интересных беседах. Прости.

— Что? — Эвен определённо наслаждался ситуацией.

— Подожди. Ты же флиртуешь со мной, да? — уточнил Исак, на мгновение вновь заметно занервничав.

— Да.

— О боже.

Эвен засмеялся. Ему нравилось происходящее. Он почти забыл, что всё это может оказаться нереальным.

* * *

Вопреки ожиданиям Эвена, никто не занял место Исака, и весь полёт они провели вдвоём, болтая обо всём подряд. Эвен смешил Исака, и тот тихо улыбался в ответ. Он всё время смущался и вёл себя очень скромно, и совершенно не походил на Исака из снов.

Он не отличался энергичностью и не имел привычки закатывать глаза. И ни разу за всё время полёта не сказал ничего грубого. Ни разу.

Когда стюардесса принесла им напитки и закуски, Исак по-доброму взглянул на неё и поблагодарил с улыбкой на лице..

Когда мальчик позади них заплакал, Исак обернулся, влез коленями на своё кресло и корчил смешные рожицы до тех пор, пока мальчик не перестал плакать и не начал хихикать при виде них.

Эвен находил такого Исака прекрасным, но кое-что беспокоило его.

_Исак просто закатил бы глаза и проклял небеса за то, что его посадили рядом с громким ребёнком._

_Погодите-ка. Что?_

* * *

— Так почему ты решил попутешествовать? — поинтересовался Исак.

— Пытаюсь убежать. У меня ранее были некоторые проблемы в личной жизни. Так что я хочу проветрить голову, наверное, — сказал Эвен.

— О, ясно.

— Что насчёт тебя?

— Почти то же самое, но я не пытаюсь убежать. Я в отпуске.

— Тоже кое-что беспокоит?

— Ну, моя мама психически нездорова, и я забочусь о ней большую часть времени. Мама потрясающая, и я люблю её всем сердцем. На самом деле она занимает практически всё моё время, и это похоже на работу, но я не хочу оставлять маму одну или стать однажды тем, кто способен бросить её. Она моя мама. Конечно, я позабочусь о ней. И вообще психически больные должны приравниваться к больным физически, знаешь? Это не конец света. Психическое расстройство не делает её другим человеком. Мои родители расстались, так что отец не всегда рядом, но я понимаю его. Он всё ещё очень любит нас. Это он устроил мне сюрприз, подарив на день рождения билет на самолёт. Я взял немного времени «для себя», и отец позаботится о маме, пока я не вернусь, — Исак помолчал немного, явно сконфуженный своей речью. — Я всё-таки наговорил лишнего. Прости, что я такой странный.

Эвен всё ещё смотрел на него, но теперь уже с восхищением. _Вау._

— Ты не странный. Вау, — он действительно был поражён. — Ты такой зрелый и сочувствующий для своего возраста.

— Кто сказал, что зрелость и возраст как-то связаны?

— Точно.

* * *

Когда Исак уснул на его плече, Эвен взял его за руку и переплёл их пальцы вместе.

_Думаю, вселенная говорит мне держаться за тебя._

* * *

_«Эвен, пожалуйста, проснись. Они говорят, что есть все условия для этого. Все жизненно-важные органы в порядке. Ты в хорошей форме. Ты чертовски напугал нас вчера, но ты справился и с этим. И прогнозы многообещающие. Тебе просто нужно проснуться, когда бы ты ни был готов к этому»._

* * *

Когда Эвен проснулся, Исак всё ещё сидел рядом с ним, и их пальцы всё ещё были переплетены.

_Думаю, теперь-то ты точно реален._

Но по какой-то причине всё казалось неправильным.

Когда самолёт приземлился, Эвен ждал с Исаком, пока привезут его багаж.

— Ты можешь идти. Не обязательно ждать меня, — сказал ему Исак.

— Но я хочу, — ответил Эвен, улыбаясь.

— Точно, ты же флиртуешь со мной.

— Именно! — Эвен рассмеялся. — И теперь, когда я наконец-то нашёл тебя, я не отпущу тебя.

Исак смущённо вздохнул:

— Что?

_Такой милый._

Эвен встал перед ним — так близко, что их разделял один лишь вздох.

— Хочешь выпить со мной кофе после того, как закончим с багажом?

* * *

Они купили кофе, и Эвен умирал от всепоглощающей нежности всякий раз, как Исак улыбался или хлопал ресницами, или делал что-то столь же милое. _Такой очаровательный._

— Где ты остановился? — спросил Эвен.

— Снял жильё через «Аirbnb». А ты?

— Я тоже.

* * *

— Я знаю, что звучит странно, но мне кажется, что ты моя родственная душа или что-то вроде того. Так что я дам тебе свой номер, — сказал Эвен, записывая телефонный номер на салфетке. — Тебе не нужно давать мне свой. Я перепишу его с талона на багаже, когда ты отлучишься в туалет.

Исак улыбнулся.

— Это самая романтичная вещь, которую мне когда-либо говорили, — сказал он.

_Романтичная?_

— Романтичная? — Эвен слегка растерялся. — Я думал, ты закатишь глаза и назовёшь меня чудаком.

— Мне это кажется романтичным, — пожал плечами Исак.

_Это не так. Ты терпеть не можешь подобное. Любишь, но терпеть не можешь._

* * *

Эвен добрался до снятой квартиры, принял душ, переоделся и отправился исследовать город.

Около трёх часов после полудня он получил сообщение от Исака с вопросом, не желает ли он потусоваться ночью вместе.

_О ДА._

* * *

— Чего ты хочешь? — спросил Эвен низким и хриплым голосом, чувствуя, как сводит всё внутри от желания и возбуждения.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, — выдохнул Исак. — Оттрахай меня как следует, пожалуйста.

— Что? — поражённо вздохнул Эвен. Не такой грубости и уверенной требовательности он ожидал от Исака, который до нынешнего момента вёл себя так смущённо и скромно, что эти два образа просто не сочетались между собой.

И пусть они находились в странном номере странного города, но в планы Эвена, несмотря на всё его возбуждение, никак не входил секс на первом свидании с человеком, которого он знал один день.

— Даже не знаю, — неуверенно пробормотал он. — В смысле, мы же только что познакомились. Я не этого хотел.

— Но я хочу тебя. Так сильно хочу, — просяще проскулил Исак. Он успел раздеться ещё до прихода Эвена, и теперь, оставшись в одних трусах и растянувшись на смятой постели, призывно раздвинул колени.

Эвен подавился вздохом.

— Я тоже хочу тебя, — торопливо отозвался он. — Но можем мы просто поговорить? Я могу... могу отсосать тебе, если хочешь.

Исак привстал, поймал Эвена за руку и потянул к себе на кровать. Эвен опустился на него сверху, прямо между разведёнными коленями, и Исак приобнял его за шею и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Всё, чего я хочу, — это чтобы ты трахнул меня.

— Блять, малыш, — жалобно простонал Эвен. — Я не могу.

— Конечно, можешь, — Исак скользнул рукой ниже и накрыл ладонью его пах. — Посмотри, у тебя уже стоит.

— Ох, блять.

* * *

Эвен втрахивал Исака в постель и искренне пытался цепляться за этот подарок судьбы. Исак представлял собой абсолютное совершенство: заботливый, сострадательный, очаровательный, требовательный и развязный в постели. Идеальный. Не парень, а несбыточная мечта.

Но даже если бы им потребовалось гораздо больше времени, чтобы оказаться в одной постели, эмоции, что Эвен испытал бы тогда, всё равно не шли ни в какой сравнение с тем, что он чувствовал, когда в его постели находился тот, другой Исак.

Эвен не жаловался. Он наслаждался этим. Правда, наслаждался. Но не было бабочек в животе. Не было ощущения, что земля перестала вращаться, и время замерло ради них. Эвен не мог просто утонуть в этом парне, раствориться в нём и забыть о необходимости дышать. Ему не хотелось плакать из-за невозможности выразить словами всю ту любовь, что Эвен испытывал к нему.

Эвен хотел, хотел чувствовать всё это. Но не мог.

* * *

_«Я буду ждать вечность, если потребуется. Я буду ждать вечность, Эвен. Если ты всё-таки слышишь меня, если эти ёбаные врачи говорят правду, и ты можешь слышать меня, пожалуйста, знай, что я скучаю по тебе, люблю тебя и буду ждать тебя. Я буду здесь, когда ты проснёшься. Буду здесь, малыш. Я люблю тебя. Просто сделай всё возможное. Ты невероятно сильный»._

* * *

Эвен проснулся в поезде. В том самом поезде, где встретил Исака впервые. Он растерялся на мгновение, прежде чем понял, что это сон.

_Какого хрена? Мы пошли на второй заход или что?_

Исак возник из ниоткуда и сел рядом с ним.

— Проклятье, как же охуенно добраться до туалета спустя столько часов, — непринуждённо сообщил он.

_О, так мы продолжаем оттуда, где остановились в прошлый раз?_

— Та женщина ломилась в дверь. Какого чёрта ей понадобилось? Я пришёл в туалет и только зашёл! Какого чёрта? Она что, ждала, что я управлюсь за двадцать секунд? Так чертовски бесит. И вдобавок ко всему с ней был капризный ребёнок, который никак не переставал плакать. Вау, с чего вообще люди считают нормальным брать детей в общественный транспорт? Это должно быть противозаконно.

Эвен почти не слушал. Только смотрел на Исака с такой непередаваемой нежностью.

_Ты здесь. Это ты. Это действительно ты._

— На что ты смотришь? — спросил Исак, вдоволь навозмущавшись.

— На тебя.

Исак покраснел.

— Ты чертовский чудной, — фыркнул он, закатывая глаза.

_Ах!_

Сердце Эвена забилось быстрее.

_Ты здесь._

— Но ты любишь меня? — с надеждой спросил Эвен.

Исак выразительно посмотрел на него, прежде чем смягчиться. Он придвинулся ближе и приобнял Эвена ладонью за шею.

— Конечно, я люблю тебя, — прошептал Исак. — Иногда мне и самому интересно, почему, но да, я абсолютно точно люблю. Должно быть, со мной что-то не так.

Эвен слегка возмущённо и вместе с тем игриво пихнул его в бок:

— Тебе повезло, что ты милый.

— Нет, это тебе повезло, что ты милый! — пихнул его Исак в ответ.

Они поцеловались, и Эвен снова чувствовал проклятых бабочек в животе. Чувствовал всё. И нежный поначалу поцелуй превратился под конец в форменное безобразие, не предназначенное для демонстрации в общественных местах Прекрасное сладкое безобразие: губы к губам, переплетённые языки и сдавленные вздохи.

— Я скучал по тебе, — пробормотал Эвен, тяжело дыша и прислоняясь лбом ко лбу Исака. — Скучал так сильно.

— Я рядом.

Нет. Он не был.

— Как мне вернуться к тебе? Как? — в голосе Эвена засквозило отчаяние. — Скажи мне. Пожалуйста, скажи!

— Эвен? Ты в порядке? — забеспокоился Исак, должно быть, ничего не понимая.

— Пожалуйста, малыш. Пожалуйста, скажи мне! Я схожу с ума из-за этого!

— Эвен, — мягко позвал Исак, обращая на себя его внимание. Но внезапно голос его надломился. — Эвен? Эвен?! Что за нахуй?! Эвен, берегись! Позади...!

* * *

Эвен проснулся в мокром поту в странной кровати в странном городе и с парнем-мечтой Исаком, спящим рядом.

_Блять._

Эвен оделся, собрал свои вещи и выбрался из номера через окно. И уже там, на улице, позволил себе беззвучно расплакаться.

_Да что за нахуй? Как ты можешь до сих пор мне сниться, если ты всё ещё здесь?_

* * *

Парень-мечта Исак стал его бойфрендом, и жизнь потихоньку вошла в привычное русло. Исак был прекрасен. Со всей своей очаровательностью и заботливостью он казался самим совершенством, всегда великолепным и милым. Всё действительно налаживалось. Исключая них самих.

Они не были в порядке, потому что Эвен каким-то образом был влюблён в другую версию Исака. В версию Исака из своих снов — не такую ласковую и заботливую.

В Исака, который постоянно ругался на всех, кроме Эвена.

В Исака, который носил одежду на несколько размеров больше и бейсболки козырьком назад, любил вещи фирмы «Nike» слушал рэп и закатывал глаза, едва услышав очередную песню Габриэллы.

В Исака, который временами становился довольно бесчувственным и мог грубить людям, на деле совершенно не имея в виду то, что сказал.

В Исака, который не так уж и сильно любил свою мать и не был рядом, когда она нуждалась в нём.

В Исака, который жаловался на всё вокруг, но при этом был таким настоящим, таким грубым и человечным, таким… совершенным.

В Исака, который стонал в постели, но всегда пытался быть тише, потому что ужасно смущался и был гораздо нежнее, чем казался.

В Исака, который однажды сказал Эвену, что его жизнь будет гораздо лучше без психически больных людей в ней.

В Исака, который временами вёл себя довольно эгоистично, но оказался владельцем самого большого сердца во вселенной, когда пришёл к Эвену.

В Исака, который долгое время прятался от Эвена, но всё же бежал через весь город, чтобы сказать ему, что он больше не одинок.

В Исака, который любил Эвена сильнее, чем кто-либо когда-либо любил его, и который держал Эвена так крепко, так крепко, что его разбитые на кусочки чувства в конце-концов склеились воедино, и Эвен вновь стал собой.

Эвен любил этого Исака, и этот Исак был так одинок.

_Подождите-ка. Откуда мне знать._

— Малыш, сфотографируй меня на фоне этого здания, — попросил Исак.

_Сфотографировать? Что блять за нахуй с тобой?_

— Мне нужно идти, — сообщил Эвен, игнорируя нелепую просьбу.

— Что? Куда? — не понял Исак.

— Я должен вернуться к нему, — сказал Эвен так, будто это действительно что-то объясняло.

Разумеется, Исаку это не сказало ровным счётом ничего.

— О чём ты говоришь?

— Мне нужно идти. Исак ждёт меня.

— Эвен, я прямо перед тобой! — Исак уже выглядел не на шутку напуганным.

— Нет, — Эвен покачал головой. — Это не ты.

— Что?

Эвен подошёл к парню-мечте Исаку, обнял его лицо ладонями и поцеловал. Поцеловал так отчаянно и крепко, как только мог.

И не почувствовал ничего.

— Ты не он, — повторил он уверенно. — Ты не Исак. Ты не **мой** Исак!

_Я искал тебя слишком долго._

* * *

Эвен бежал, и теперь совершенно точно ничто иное не имело значения. Он не знал, куда идти. Не знал, где искать Исака. Не знал, как найти его. Эвен просто чувствовал, что должен сделать это.

_«Это всё ты._

_Ты выглядишь сильным._

_Поезд._

_То, что ты сделал в поезде»._

Эвен добежал до ближайшей станции и, недолго думая, запрыгнул в первый попавшийся поезд.

_Что я сделал? Исак, что я сделал?_

Эвен бежал, бежал и бежал. Он бежал через вагоны и, должно быть, со стороны выглядел совершенно чокнутым и слегка истеричным. Но и это не имело значения, правда. Он всё ещё не знал, на что именно должен был обратить внимание.

_Исак! Помоги мне! Я не знаю, куда смотреть! Что я сделал?_

_«Эвен! Эвен, ты слышишь меня?»_

_Исак?_

_«Эвен! Эвен, проснись!»_

_Как? Скажи мне, как, пожалуйста!_

_«Просто отпусти. Отпусти, малыш. Отпусти и вернись ко мне»._

Эвен почувствовал это — невидимый поток, ведущий его вперёд, — и поддался течению.

_Всё ненастоящее._

Эвен построил целый мир из одной только возможности существования вселенной, в которой он здоров, успешен и доволен жизнью. И всё это было фальшивкой. Каждая деталь в этом мире была фальшивкой. Эвен болен в реальности. Эвен болен и прикован к больничной койке. Разумеется.

_Мне жаль. Мне так жаль. О боже, Исак. О боже. Как ты держишься, малыш?_

Взявшаяся из ниоткуда боль внезапно окутала всё его тело. Всё болело так сильно, что Эвен не мог дышать. Хотелось плакать. Хотелось кричать. Он хотел отпустить это, но не знал, как. Понятия не имел.

_Как отпустить? Как?_

_«Эвен, я здесь»._

Эвен мог чувствовать мягкое давление на своих пальцах. Кто-то держал его за руку. Нет. Исак держал его за руку. Эвен не видел, но чувствовал это.

Эвен остановился и закрыл глаза. Он больше не был в поезде. Он был где-то ещё, где-то за его пределами. Дул ветер и светило солнце. Эвен знал, просто знал это.

_Я иду домой._

Всё ещё стоя с закрытыми глазами, Эвен распахнул руки навстречу ветру и наконец-то отпустил _всё_.

* * *

— Добро пожаловать обратно, мальчик, — сказал незнакомый врач.

Первой вещью, которую Эвен увидел, с трудом открыв глаза, стала блондинистая кудрявая копна волос поблизости от его подбородка, принадлежавшая человеку, плакавшему навзрыд на его груди.


	3. Вспомни меня.

Эвен проснулся среди ночи на больничной койке. Он попытался потереть глаза, но не хватило сил даже приподнять руки с постели.

Всё тело прошибало ноющей болью. Болело абсолютно всё, включая тщательно перебинтованную голову. Эвен попытался сесть, но замер, услышав как тот человек, что плакал над ним недавно, разговаривает с кем-то по телефону.

— Привет, Соня. Это Исак. Просто хотел сказать, что Эвен проснулся... Да, да, он выглядит нормально. Думаю, всё сработало. Врачи сказали, что он быстро идёт на поправку, и больше нет необходимости поддерживать его искусственно. Он может говорить и связно рассуждать, и большинство из сказанного им имеет смысл... Да, да... Они ещё наблюдают его, но, надеюсь, выпишут через пару дней. Да. Эм... Не могла бы ты завтра утром побыть с ним вместо меня? В смысле, если у тебя нет работы и других планов. Не торопись. Да. Он спрашивает о тебе, — Исак фыркнул. — Да, я серьёзно: он спрашивает о тебе, Соня, хаха. Было бы круто, если бы ты пришла увидеться с ним... Спасибо, я ценю это... Да, я в порядке. Не беспокойся. Они говорят, что его выздоровление — это чудо. Знаешь, я просто рад, что он проснулся... Да. Но есть ещё кое-что... Это забавно, но... Он не может вспомнить меня.

* * *

Когда Эвен проснулся впервые, свет вокруг казался слишком ярким, горло буквально полыхало огнём изнутри, и не покидало чувство, будто голова просто раскололась напополам. Болело абсолютно всё, и, словно всего этого было недостаточно, Эвен не мог вспомнить, кто он.

На его груди плакал парень. Позже Эвен узнал, что парня зовут «Исак». Исак, который настолько сильно радовался его пробуждению, что просто расплакался от облегчения и счастья.

Эвен не мог вспомнить Исака, но знал, что этот человек был кем-то очень важным. Потому что Исак обнимал его и не мог перестать плакать даже после того, как Эвен спросил у него: «Кто ты?»

* * *

— Потеря памяти — обычное дело после медикаментозной комы, — объяснил наблюдавший Эвена врач. — У всех это происходит по-разному, но память должна вернуться к тебе в течение нескольких недель или месяцев.

Эвен понятия не имел, что всё это значит. Для начала, почему он в больнице? Кто тот парень? Почему Эвену было так больно? Почему тот парень выглядел так, будто ему больно тоже? Почему Эвен чувствовал себя так печально и ужасно? Где родители? Где Соня?

* * *

Мама Эвена расплакалась при виде него, и даже отец проронил слезу. После полудня пришла Соня с цветами.

Все они поочередно обняли и поцеловали Исака, стоило ему переступить порог палаты. Исака, который не сказал Эвену ни слова с тех пор, как понял, что Эвен не помнит его.

— Сколько мне? — поинтересовался Эвен.

— Тридцать один, — ответил отец.

— Что?! Ты серьёзно? Какого?

Мама ласково пихнула смеющегося отца в бок.

— Тебе двадцати три, Эвен, — сказала она. — Мы в две тысячи двадцатом.

— Ох, ясно, — рассеянно кивнул Эвен. — Я чувствую себя так странно... Будто всё ещё сплю.

— Ты не спишь, — заверила его Соня.

Эвен недоверчиво покосился на неё:

— Как я могу быть уверен?

— Эвен, — позвала его мама. — Ты не спишь. Ты проснулся. Я гарантирую это. Ты чувствуешь себя странно из-за лекарств. Их использовали, чтобы улучшить твоё состояние, верно, Исак?

Исак, ютившийся в кресле в самом дальнем углу палаты, поднял на присутствующих растерянный взгляд.

— Что? — переспросил он, судя по всему, совершенно потеряв нить разговора.

— Я рассказываю Эвену о лекарствах и всём, что связано с комой, — терпеливо пояснила мама. — Ты знаешь об этом побольше нашего.

— А. Да, — Исак выпрямился в своём кресле. — Врачи предпочли ввести тебя в медикаментозную кому с помощью пропофола*, потому что твой мозг слишком сильно отекал. И обмен веществ в нём нарушился. Мы обдумали и другие варианты вроде поддержания тебя в стабильном состоянии и замедления пост-травматических эффектов. Но медикаментозная кома была нашим наилучшим решением, потому что мы понятия не имели, по какой причине началось кровоизлияние, и оно было слишком интенсивным. Понизив активность твоего мозга, врачи дали ему время оправиться от травм. В течение некоторого времени ты находился в отделении интенсивной терапии и почти погрузился в глубокую кому пару раз. Но ты провёл в коме менее десяти дней, так что никаких проблем с пробуждением не наблюдалось. По крайней мере, так сказал врач, — голос Исака стал заметно подрагивать на последних фразах. — У тебя были галлюцинации. Вот почему тебе кажется, что ты спишь. Временная потеря памяти нормальна. Ты будешь в порядке. Надеюсь.

Эвен уставился на него, сконфуженный тем, как много Исак знал о его состоянии, и тем, что он всё ещё отказывался встречаться с Эвеном взглядом.

— Исак учится на медицинском, — пояснила Соня.

— О, так ты работаешь здесь? — рискнул предположить Эвен.

После этих его слов Исак как будто потух: на лицо его набежала тень, а во взгляде поселилась грусть. Эвен почувствовал себя так, будто ударил его.

— Нет, Эвен. Я не работаю здесь, — ответил Исак.

* * *

— Когда мы расстались? — спросил Эвен.

— Когда нам было по девятнадцать, — ответила Соня, помедлив. — Ты перевёлся в Ниссен на третьем году старшей школы, помнишь?

Эвен нахмурился и с удивлением обнаружил, что да, действительно помнит.

— Думаю да, — протянул он. — Я пропустил год, да?

— Да.

— После той истории с маниакальным эпизодом в Бакке.

— Думаю, можно и так сказать, — согласилась Соня.

— И мы больше не виделись с тех пор? — удивился Эвен.

В этот раз Соня молчала немного дольше, будто собиралась с мыслями.

— Верно, — наконец сказала она. — Мы взрослели по отдельности. Вообще-то это моя вина. Я решила, что лучше избегать тебя после расставания.

— Почему? Что случилось? — как ни старался, эту часть событий Эвен вспомнить не мог. — Почему мы расстались?

Соня улыбнулась ему:

— Ты влюбился.

* * *

_В кого?_

* * *

— Привет, — поздоровался Исак с порога, прикрывая за собой дверь в палату. — Как ты себя чувствуешь сегодня?

Он выглядел гораздо улыбчивее и энергичнее, чем в прошлый раз.

— Я всё ещё не могу двигать руками так хорошо, как хотелось бы, но горло болит гораздо меньше, — честно ответил Эвен.

— Хорошо. Ты дышал через трубку какое-то время, так что дискомфорт в горле нормален. Со временем это пройдёт. Постарайся говорить поменьше.

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Эвен.

Неловкость просто зашкаливала. Кем был этот парень? Почему он так беспокоился об Эвене и был таким милым и заботливым с ним?

Исак стянул с плеча внушительных размеров рюкзак и водрузил его на приставленный к постели Эвена стул.

— Я ходил домой и принёс тебе сменную одежду, — пояснил он под вопросительным взглядом Эвена. — Вряд ли, конечно, в ближайшее время тебе позволят переодеться, но, думаю, ты предпочёл бы ходить в своих вещах, — Исак полез в недра рюкзака, чем-то шурша и постукивая. — А ещё я прихватил для тебя книгу, но только сейчас понял, насколько это глупо, потому что тебе всё ещё больно двигать руками. Зато я принёс айпад, так что ты можешь смотреть ТВ-шоу или что-нибудь ещё. Что скажешь? — Исак приостановил свою возню и взглянул на Эвена.

— Исак, — позвал тот вместо ответа.

— Мм?

Исак продолжал улыбаться, но улыбка его сквозила фальшью, и казалось, что он даже дышал с трудом и мог рассыпаться на части в любую минуту.

— Ты мой сожитель? — спросил Эвен.

Исак смотрел на него пару секунд, прежде чем отвести взгляд.

— Думаю, можно и так сказать, — согласился он с улыбкой. С улыбкой, в которой Эвен видел беззвучный плач.

Оставив рюкзак в покое, Исак приблизился к постели и, склонившись над Эвеном, протянул руки к его лицу. Эвен вздрогнул, почувствовав первое прикосновение его пальцев к коже, но инстинктивно узнал тепло этих пальцев мгновением позже.

— Рубцы вокруг твоего рта выглядят хорошо, — удовлетворённо сказал Исак, едва ощутимо касаясь уголков губ. — Даже слишком.

— Рубцы? — немного напрягся Эвен.

— Да, от дыхательной трубки, — заметив его замешательство, Исак тихо рассмеялся. — Всё не так плохо. Ты не станешь вторым Джокером, не беспокойся.

Эвен ничего не мог с этим поделать. Он слегка отстранился и накрыл рукой запястье Исака, сорвав при этим удивлённый вздох с его губ.

— Исак.

— Да?

— Прости, что я не помню тебя, — и Эвен действительно сожалел.

— Всё нормально, — отозвался Исак, смотря куда угодно, но не на Эвена. — В конце-концов ты вспомнишь.

— Почему ты просто не скажешь мне?

— Ты ещё слишком слаб, — вздохнул Исак. — Как физически, так и психологически. Если я перегружу тебя информацией, твоё состояние может ухудшиться. Неважно, если ты не помнишь меня сейчас. Просто сфокусируйся на своём восстановлении, ладно?

— Ладно, — неохотно согласился Эвен.

— И дай мне знать, если тебе что-то понадобится, — добавил Исак.

Эвен кивнул. Исак немного поёрзал, не зная, куда себя деть, но так как запястье его всё ещё пребывало в плену Эвена, в конце-концов Исак неловко пристроил свободную руку на его колене.

— Ты правда учишься на медицинском? — поинтересовался Эвен, не обращая внимания на эту забавную возню.

— Да, — кивнул Исак.

— Сколько тебе?

— Двадцать один.

— И мне двадцать три.

— Да.

Большая разница в возрасте для «сожителей».

— Как мы встретились? — спросил Эвен.

— Ты перевёлся в Ниссен...

— ... на третьем году.

— ... на третьем году, — согласился Исак.

_Это он? Причина, по которой Соня и я...?_

— И ты был на втором году обучения?

— Да.

— И теперь мы сожители.

Что-то откровенно не стыковалось, но Эвен никак не мог уловить, что именно.

— Да.

— Насколько мы близки? — осторожно спросил Эвен.

— Очень близки, — так же осторожно ответил Исак.

— Насколько?

— Так близки, как только возможно.

— Ты любишь меня?

_Что за нахуй, Эвен._

— Больше жизни, — и слова Исака прозвучали абсолютно искренне.

— Многовато для сожителей, — заметил Эвен с улыбкой.

— Мы особенные сожители, — поправил его Исак, улыбнувшись в ответ.

Неожиданно горло сдавило спазмом и стало трудно дышать. Гораздо труднее, чем уже случалось. Эвен закашлялся, и Исак испуганно отдёрнул руку.

— Ты в порядке? — обеспокоенно спросил он.

— Да, да, — выдавил Эвен сквозь кашель. — Просто трудно дышать.

— Я позову медсестру.

* * *

Этой ночью Эвену приснился Исак. Они ехали в поезде, и день за окном выдался просто чудесным. Яркое солнце ослепляло сквозь оконные стёкла, и открывающиеся за ними виды захватывали дух.

Исак рубился в какую-то игру на телефоне, пока Эвен пытался смотреть в окно. Удавалось, правда, не очень.

— Можем мы поменяться местами? — наконец не выдержал он.

— Что? — Исак даже отвлёкся от игры. — Почему?

— Мне нравится сидеть у окна, — сказал Эвен и, выдержав паузу, добавил: — И ты всегда садишься у окна.

Исак внимательно посмотрел на него.

— Это не так, — возразил он немного раздражённо. — Я не _всегда_ сижу у окна,

— Сидишь. И не наслаждаешься видами. Ты всегда в своём телефоне.

— С чего ты вообще это начал? — нахмурился Исак. — С каких пор для тебя так принципиально сидеть у окна?

— С самых давних. Я просто не упоминал об этом, потому что ты всегда настойчиво занимал место у окна.

— Эвен, почему ты так смешно себя ведёшь?

— Не знаю, — ответил Эвен, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть улыбку. — Потому что мне нравится дразнить тебя?

Исак убрал свой телефон в карман куртки и улыбнулся в ответ.

— Знаешь, почему я всегда сажусь у окна? — спросил он.

— Почему? — Эвену действительно было интересно.

Исак обнял лицо Эвена ладонями и притянул его чуть ближе:

— Потому что я могу опираться на стекло, пока целую ворчливого тебя.

Эвен проснулся прежде, чем они поцеловались, но почти ощутил губы Исака на своих губах. Почти.

* * *

— Ты постригся, — удивлённо сказал Эвен, стоило Исаку переступить порог палаты.

Исак улыбнулся. Улыбнулся так, будто замечание Эвена сделало его счастливым.

— Да, — кивнул он. — А что?

— Ничего. Наверное. Просто... — Эвен замялся. — Ты выглядишь...

— Как? — прищурился Исак. — Выгляжу как?

— Иначе, — нашёлся Эвен. — Ты выглядишь иначе.

— Да, я немного запустил себя в последние недели, так что припозднился со стрижкой.

— Мне нравились твои прежние волосы, — заметил Эвен.

Исак пристально посмотрел на него.

— Нет, в смысле, не пойми неправильно, — спохватился Эвен торопливо. — Они нравятся мне и сейчас. Не расстраивайся.

Исак закатил глаза и негромко фыркнул:

— Я думал, ты дашь мне небольшой перерыв с этой потерей памяти и всем остальным, но нет. Всё ещё ворчишь, когда дело касается моих волос.

— А что с волосами? — не понял Эвен.

— Ты приходишь в уныние каждый раз, как я их состригаю. Ты такой ребёнок, Эвен.

Эвен рассмеялся.

— Мы много стебёмся друг над другом? — поинтересовался он с любопытством.

Исак хмыкнул:

— Ты и представить не можешь.

* * *

Этой ночью Эвену снился ещё один сон, милый и уютный. В нём они с Исаком целовались.

Эвен чувствовал бабочек в животе, и это было так приятно и тепло. Идеально.

Исак жался к Эвену в его объятиях и вплетал пальцы в его волосы. Они пытались целоваться тихо, не издавая лишних звуков, но Исак продолжал хихикать в поцелуи и ласково тянуть Эвена за пряди.

Он был таким милым. Совершенно очаровательным.

Эвен мягко куснул Исака за нижнюю губу, и тот жалобно захныкал, ёрзая в его руках.

— Блять, — вдохнул он, едва заполучив свободу, и продолжил шёпотом: — Я думал, мы стараемся вести себя максимально невинно.

Эвен окинул его слегка затуманенным взглядом:

— Блять, не могу дождаться, пока мы уже приедем в Трондхейм.

— Да? Почему, малыш? — прищурился Исак. — Что мы будем делать там?

— Мы будем трахаться, Исак, — выдохнул Эвен ему в губы. — Трахаться до умопомрачения. Обещаю.

Исак едва слышно сдавленно простонал и зашипел на него:

— Ты пытаешься организовать мне стояк в поезде?

— Да.

— Тебе обязательно всегда быть такой задницей? — возмутился Исак.

— Бессмысленный вопрос, — фыркнул Эвен. — Да.

И они продолжали целоваться, и продолжали, пока что-то не врезалось в оконное стекло рядом с их сидениями, буквально отбрасывая Исака и Эвена друг от друга и выдёргивая Эвена обратно в реальность.

Он проснулся с тяжестью в груди, тяжестью в сердце и стояком.

* * *

— Исак, ты был со мной, когда я попал в аварию? — спросил Эвен.

— Да.

Исак занимался, удобно устроившись в кресле у постели Эвена. Медсёстры даже принесли ему маленький стол из комнаты ожидания. Исак определённо очень им нравился.

— Что случилось? Это действительно была реальная авария?

— Эвен, — вздохнул Исак. — Мы уже говорили об этом.

Эвен закатил глаза.

— Да-да. Ты не перегружаешь меня информацией, потому что это может отрицательно сказаться на моём состоянии.

— Ты только что закатил глаза в мой адрес? — уточнил Исак, улыбаясь.

— Думаю да. А что? — ухмыльнулся Эвен.

— Ничего. Ты уже ведёшь себя как задница. Это хорошо, — Исак хмыкнул. — Мы прогрессируем.

— Как задница? Я? Да как ты смеешь! — возмутился Эвен.

Исак рассмеялся. Он смеялся несколько секунд, и при виде его искренней счастливой улыбки в груди Эвена расцветало… что-то. Что-то, чему он пока не мог дать названия.

_Ох. Ты красивый._

Но в какой-то момент смех Исака затих и обернулся чем-то совершенно иным. Чем-то невыносимо печальным и мучительным.

По щекам Исака потекли слёзы.

— Блять, — вспыхнул он, поспешно отворачиваясь и вытирая щёки. — Откуда они?

— Исак? — обеспокоенно позвал Эвен. — Что случилось?

— Ничего. Ничего. Просто на мгновение мне показалось, что ты вернулся.

* * *

На сей раз в палате тусили сразу трое парней, и ни одного из них Эвен не помнил. Юнас, Мади и Магнус — так они представились.

Магнус производил впечатление довольно забавного, но вместе с тем бестактного парня, тогда как Юнас и Мади отличались куда большим спокойствием и здравомыслием.

— Эвен, я блять поверить не могу, что ты не помнишь Исака, бро! — возмущённо воскликнул Магнус.

Юнас послал в его адрес свирепый взгляд.

— Что? — нахмурился Магнус. — Исака здесь нет. Я могу быть честным, окей? — он перевёл взгляд обратно на Эвена. — В смысле, я могу смириться с тем, что ты забыл нас. Это ничего. Но Исака? Как ты мог? Это полная лажа, бро.

— Блять, Магнус, заткнись, — осадил его Мади.

Эвен определённо чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке.

— Мне жаль, что я не помню вас, парни, — неловко пробормотал он. — Мне действительно жаль. И я сделаю всё, чтобы вспомнить.

Магнус же всё никак не мог успокоиться.

— Исак попросил нас делать вид, что он твой сожитель, — сказал он. — Но ты же в курсе, что это полнейшая чушь? Какой сожитель стал бы неделями торчать в больнице, чтобы присматривать за тобой?

— Господи, Магс, — не выдержал Юнас. — Чего ты блять ждёшь от него? Он и так чувствует себя дерьмово из-за того, что не может вспомнить.

— Блять, — сокрушённо выдохнул Магнус. — Ты прав. Прости, парень.

— Всё в порядке, — успокоил его Эвен.

Повисла неловкая тишина, пока Исак не вернулся в палату.

— Я принёс тебе последние три сезона «Игры престолов», — сообщил он.

— Что? Зачем? — удивился Эвен.

— О боже! О боже! — у Магнуса, который, видимо, не умел молчать дольше двух минут, будто открылось второе дыхание. — Ты не помнишь три последних года?! Ты можешь посмотреть каждое ТВ-шоу и кино заново. Ебать, парень. Я так завидую! Они вводят в кому просто так?

— Заткнись, Магнус! — посоветовали ему все хором.

* * *

— Тебе не обязательно проводить здесь всё свободное время, — напомнил Эвен. — Ты должен пойти домой и отдохнуть. У тебя экзамены на носу.

— Да нет, мне и так нормально, — отмахнулся Исак.

— Исак, — с нажимом позвал его Эвен.

Тот, наконец, отвлёкся от учебника и поднял на него серьёзный взгляд:

— Ещё немного, и я превращусь в занозу в твоей заднице и начну вызывать медсестёр в палату каждые две секунды. К тому же, я не могу сконцентрироваться где-то ещё. Так что будет проще, если я останусь здесь.

— Зачем? — в голосе Эвена прорезались первые нотки раздражения. — Я в порядке! Даже мама не беспокоится обо мне так сильно.

— Твоя мама не видела, как ты дважды едва не умер, — отрезал Исак.

Эвен напряжённо замер, и Исак напрягся тоже.

Это было нечестно. Так нечестно.

— Прости, — тихо сказал Исак. — Я не хотел, чтобы это так прозвучало. У меня просто нервы сдают. Прости.

Эвен взглянул на свои руки и попробовал их приподнять. Он чувствовал себя лучше в целом, но движения всё ещё причиняли боль. Голова порой болела даже сильнее, чем прежде, да и перелом ноги радости не прибавлял.

— Исак...

Исак переложил стопку листов и конспектов со своих ног на стол, поднялся и подошёл к его постели.

— Да?

— Что случилось со мной? — Эвен пытался спросить так много раз и так сильно хотел знать ответ, что не мог перестать пробовать снова и снова. Память не помогала ему. — Это убивает меня. Я хочу знать.

— Эвен...

— Ты можешь даже не рассказывать подробностей, — торопливо добавил Эвен. — Я просто хочу знать, была ли в случившемся моя вина. Я виноват? Был ли я маниакальным в этот момент? Подожди, ты же знаешь, что я биполярен, да?

Исак вздохнул и присел на край постели.

— Да, Эвен, — кивнул он. — Я знаю. И ты не был маниакальным. Ты продолжал принимать свои лекарства, и за три года случилось только два маниакальных эпизода.

— Окей, — облегчённо выдохнул Эвен. — Ладно. Значит, моей вины нет.

— Нет, — подтвердил Исак.

— И ты был там.

— Да.

— Был в поезде?

Исак удивлённо распахнул глаза:

— Эвен, ты что-то вспомнил?

— Не уверен, — осторожно сказал Эвен. — Мне снилось это.

Исак поёрзал на постели, помедлил, но всё же придвинулся ближе и накрыл одну из рук Эвена своей. Он сделал это скорее инстинктивно, просто желая прикоснуться и понятия не имея, какой эффект такие прикосновения производят на Эвена.

— Что было в этом сне? — спросил Исак, заглядывая ему в глаза и слегка хмурясь. — Что ты вспомнил?

— Немного, — слегка виновато ответил Эвен. — Мы были в поезде вдвоём.

— Что ещё?

— Мы ссорились из-за места.

— Хорошо. Что ещё?

— Ты поцеловал меня.

Исак залился краской и отпустил руку Эвена:

— Ох.

Он выглядел каким-то потерянным и неловким во внезапно повисшем между ними молчании и вновь — уже привычно — смотрел куда угодно, кроме Эвена.

— Эй, — Эвен слегка придвинулся к нему и сам поймал его за руку. — Эй, Исак. Посмотри на меня.

Когда Исак сделал это, его глаза блестели от слёз.

— Мы целовались, не так ли? — спросил Эвен. — Ты и я. Мы целовались.

Исак сжал его руку.

— Да.

Слеза скользнула вниз по щеке Исака, оставляя на коже влажный след, и Эвен мягко провёл по нему большим пальцем, стирая.

— Мне жаль, что тебе так больно из-за меня, — тихо и искренне сказал он.

— Нет, — поправил его Исак, придвигаясь ближе и беря лицо Эвена в свои руки. — Это _мне_ жаль, что тебе так больно из-за **меня**.

_Я не понимаю, о чём ты._

Эвен затаил дыхание, подумав, что Исак, возможно, собирался поцеловал его.

Но вместо этого Исак прижался лбом к его лбу и закрыл глаза.

В груди Эвена разлилось приятное тепло. Рядом с Исаком он чувствовал уют, безопасность и умиротворение. И пусть Эвен не мог вспомнить его, но он знал, просто знал, что Исак — его дом.

Пальцы Исака ласково пробежались вверх по шее Эвена, нежно щекоча кожу, и аккуратно вплелись в его волосы на затылке.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь, — пробормотал Эвен.

— Я знаю, — улыбнулся Исак.

Когда Исак, наконец, признался самому себе, что устал, и прилёг поспать на постели Эвена, примостившись на самом краю, Эвен осторожно поймал его запястья руками. Пальцы Исака были все в чернилах после длительных часов сидения над конспектами, и даже лоб он ухитрился перепачкать маркером.

_Этот парень…_

Эвен понятия не имел, что делает, но всё же поднёс руки Исака к своим губам и поцеловал его ладони. И ещё какое-то время сидел и оставлял маленькие поцелуи по всей их поверхности.

_Спасибо._

* * *

Эвена выписали несколькими днями позднее. У него всё ещё оставались проблемы со сжатием руки в кулак, и он недостаточно крепко держал верхнюю часть тела на весу, чтобы использовать костыли, так что пришлось ограничиться креслом-коляской.

Когда Эвен сообщил Исаку, что съедет в дом родителей, тот погрустнел.

— Прости, — сказал Эвен.

— Не извиняйся, — покачал головой Исак. — Я был готов к этому. В смысле я однозначно странный в твоём восприятии.

— Это не так, — возразил Эвен. — Я никогда не забуду, что ты делал для меня эти несколько недель. И я чувствую себя плохо из-за того, что у тебя экзамены на носу, а всё, что ты делал, — это заботился обо мне. Мама присмотрит за мной. Не переживай.

— Да, — кивнул Исак. — Нет проблем. И ты не должен чувствовать себя плохо из-за этого.

Они находились в вестибюле больницы.

— Думаю, я должен пойти домой, — неуверенно сказал Исак после минутного молчания. — Твои родители приедут за тобой?

— Да, минут через десять, — ответил Эвен.

— Ладно. Эм... Позвони мне, если ты... э... вспомнишь что-нибудь.

* * *

Эвен долгое время копался в своём телефоне, пытаясь отыскать Исака в списке своих контактов, но всё было бестолку.

Врачи посоветовали стереть все сообщения и фото из его телефона, чтобы не перенапрягать мозг несвоевременной и излишне объёмной информацией. И всё, что осталось Эвену, — это список контактов.

Эвен почти сдался, когда увидел среди них «babyyyyyyy <3<3<3<3».

_____________________________

**babyyyyyyy <3<3<3<3**

Привет

Ох, привет! Это случилось? Сегодня?

:р это ты

Хаха. Как ты?

Хорошо  
Теперь могу шевелить пальцами

Это невероятно, принимая во внимание твой рост

Что с моим ростом?

Ты же знаешь, что ты жираф

Жираф? ЖИРАФ?

Не я это придумал

Ты всегда делаешь мне так больно

Вообще-то да

Почему я выбрал тебя :(

Понятия не имею. Почему?

Я не могу вспомнить, почему, но думаю, что ты единственный, с кем мне хочется говорить

. . .

Прости, я веду себя странно, хаха

<З

_____________________________

Эвен провёл пару прекрасных дней, прежде чем его эмоциональное состояние пришло в полнейший упадок. Всё его естество буквально пронизывало печалью, и чувствовал Эвен себя ужасно, просто невероятно ужасно. Он казался себе песчинкой мусора в открытом космосе.

Он был в депрессии.

* * *

— Депрессия после комы — обычное дело, — сказал врач.

* * *

Исак приходил пару раз, но Эвен не желал его видеть. Всё вокруг приводило его в полнейшую растерянность, и, когда бы Эвен не встречал Исака, становилось лишь хуже.

_Почему я не могу вспомнить тебя? Почему каждый раз ты вынуждаешь меня чувствовать себя последним дерьмом из-за того, что я не вспоминаю тебя? Думаешь, я хотел бы этого? Хотел бы чувствовать себя последним куском дерьма?_

* * *

Они не говорили около месяца.

Эвен чувствовал себя лучше. Сумасшедших снов стало меньше и галлюцинации тоже прекратились. Правда, иногда Эвену чудилось, что кто-то следит за ним из тени, но он не придавал значения этому странному ощущению.

У Эвена всё получалось лучше. Он пока ещё не мог вернуться к занятиям, но уже мог стоять на своих костылях. И даже гулять без посторонней помощи тоже мог.

Ещё одной его опорой стали друзья из Бакки. Микаэль и Соня невероятно поддерживали Эвена и помогали ему.

Но Эвен ничего не мог поделать с опустошённостью и грустью, поселившимся в его сердце.

___________________________

**Соня**

Ты должен поговорить с Исаком

Нет, зачем

Я не знаю, но не пора ли тебе поговорить с ним? Ты так не думаешь?

Соня, я не могу даже думать о нём, не чувствуя себя дерьмом при этом  
Пока я не могу вспомнить его, я чувствую себя куском дерьма

Слушай  
Ты буквально бросил меня ради этого парня, и у меня было время смириться с этим  
Вы не можете закончить вот так  
Я не приму это

Соня втф  
между прочим  
Ты всё ещё собираешься зайти позже?  
Мама расстроится, если нет  
Ты обещала

Да, конечно  
Что ты думаешь об этом наряде?  
http://savepic.ru/14804607.jpg  
упс, не то фото :D

Соня...

_____________________

**babyyyyyyy <3<3<3<3**

Привет!

Привет, Эвен

Как ты?

Хорошо, а ты?  
Чувствуешь себя лучше?  
Я связывался с твоей мамой, чтобы не беспокоить тебя. Она сказала, что ты делаешь успехи

Прости

За что

За то, что оттолкнул тебя или вроде того

Всё в порядке. В твоей ситуации моё присутствие — не лучшее для тебя

Это не так  
Я скучаю по тебе

Эвен?  
Твоя память вернулась????

Нет, но я скучаю по тебе

И я по тебе скучаю

Мы можем встретиться?

___________________________________

Исак согласился встретиться в кафе.

Когда Эвен заметил его, сердце в его груди забилось быстро, просто нереально быстро.

_Привет._

— Привет, — поздоровался Эвен, пытаясь держать себя в руках.

Но Исак не оставил ему ни единого шанса. Он обнял Эвена за шею и сжал в крепких объятиях.

— Привет, — выдохнул Исак ему в шею, и там, где его губы случайно задели кожу, по ней разлилось приятное тепло. — Я так сильно скучал по тебе.

— Я тоже скучал по тебе, — Эвен крепко обнял его в ответ.

Они сели за столик и заказали самый ужасный кофе, который Эвену только доводилось пробовать.

— Какое же дерьмо, — с чувством сказал Эвен, едва отпив из чашки.

— Полнейшее дерьмо, — согласился Исак. — Больше нельзя верить этим кофейням, проклятье.

— Я в курсе, ладно?

— Самый сложный заказ и самый ужасный вкус, что за нахуй, — проворчал Исак, косясь на кофе и стакан воды, который попросил в дополнение к заказу.

Эвен улыбнулся.

— Что? — спросил Исак.

— Я скучал по твоим вдохновлённым жалобам на кофе, — искренне сказал Эвен.

— Разве я делал так раньше? — фыркнул Исак.

— Да брось. Помнишь тот день, когда ты пролил кофе на себя и обвинил в этом меня, потому что я тогда не пошёл за своим кофе сам? — Эвен улыбнулся воспоминаниям.

Когда он открыл глаза, Исак не улыбался.

— Что? — напряжённо выдохнул Эвен.

— Ты помнишь это? — спросил Исак. — Тот день, когда мне пришлось возвращаться домой, чтобы переодеться, а у тебя было супер важное интервью...

— ... для интернатуры, — закончил Эвен.

— Для интернатуры, — повторил Исак. — О боже, ты вспоминаешь!

— Блять, я и не заметил...

Эвен не смог закончить предложение, потому что Исак придвинулся к нему прямо на стуле и поцеловал его с таким чувством, что у Эвена просто перехватило дыхание.

_Блять. Блять. Я скучал по этому. Я так скучал._

Эвен обнял Исака за талию и притянул его ближе, и они буквально плавились друг в друге. Поцелуи казались беспорядочными, немного небрежными и нелепыми, и чёрт, они с Исаком действительно безумно сильно скучали по губам друг друга, но даже так эти поцелуи оставались самим совершенством.

Эвен целовал Исака так, будто это было самой естественной вещью на свете. Целовал, как целовал уже миллион раз до сегодняшнего дня. И тепло его губ ощущалось так ново и вместе с тем так знакомо. Эвен совершенно точно знал, как коснуться кончиком языка нёба во рту Исака, чтобы сорвать с его губ жалобное хныканье. И Исак действительно хныкнул. Он дёрнул Эвена за волосы сильнее и почти застонал прежде, чем оба они осознали, что до сих пор находились в общественном месте.

— Чёрт, — пробормотал Эвен, с трудом отстранившись.

— Малыш, я скучал по тебе, — выдохнул Исак. — Скучал по этому.

Его губы припухли и раскраснелись от поцелуев, и Эвен в жизни своей не видел ничего прекраснее.

* * *

Из кафе всё же пришлось уйти. Они покинули его, держась за руки.

Исак сел на свой велосипед, и Эвен пристроился сзади.

— Куда мы едем? — поинтересовался он.

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами Исак.

В конце-концов они приехали в спальный район, и в какой-то момент Исак просто остановил велосипед и слез с него. Эвен безмолвно последовал за ним, гадая, что происходит. Они прогулялись до одного из близлежащих домов и остановились перед фасадом. Свет в окнах не горел.

— Что мы здесь делаем? — с любопытством поинтересовался Эвен.

— Ты помнишь это место? — оглянулся на него Исак.

Эвен почувствовал себя неловко.

— Не знаю. А должен? — уточнил он.

— В этом доме есть бассейн. Теперь ты вспомнил?

Эвен попробовал ещё раз. Он правда старался и хотел вспомнить так сильно. Глаза Исака сияли, и он гнал на велосипеде через весь город, чтобы привезти их сюда, и, вероятно, надеялся, что это как-то поможет. Даже слишком надеялся. Но Эвен не мог вспомнить. Просто не мог.

— Мне жаль, — пробормотал он.

— Всё в порядке, — приободрил его Исак.

Он огляделся по сторонам и полез вниз, к окну, ведущему на цокольный этаж, где и располагался в таких домах обычно бассейн.

— Что ты делаешь? — окликнул его Эвен.

— Всё хорошо. Это дом моей тёти, — пояснил Исак.

— Твоей тёти?

— Да. Она в отпуске и забыла оставить мне ключи, но я знаю, как войти.

— Исак, что за?..

— Я хочу поплавать, — Исак вновь оглянулся на него, как-то слишком уж подозрительно прищурившись. — Хочешь присоединиться?

* * *

Закончилось всё тем, что они нырнули в бассейн прямо в одежде. Эвен не мог перестать смеяться.

— Что за нахуй? Может, напомнить тебе, что я только вышел из комы? — поинтересовался он с весельем в голове, буквально светясь от радости.

— О боже, — запаниковал Исак, подплывая ближе к нему. — О боже! Блять, Эвен. Прости!

— Ты такой милый, — Эвен невольно залюбовался им. — Я шучу, я в порядке! Ха!

Исака не успокоили его слова, и он сильно нервничал. И в целом ситуация определённо выходила за грань забавной. Но Эвен чувствовал себя как никогда счастливым, и казалось, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Они плавали какое-то время. Просто дурачились, плеская друг в друга водой.

— И что теперь? — спросил Эвен.

Исак задумчиво взглянул на него:

— А теперь мы выясним, кто из нас может дольше задерживать дыхание под водой.

— И почему мы должны делать это? — вопросительно выгнул бровь Эвен.

— Потому что, — многозначительно ответил Исак.

Эвен не мог сказать «нет». И в тот момент, когда они нырнули под воду, сердце в его груди болезненно сжалось.

_Мы уже делали это раньше._

Эвен смог продержаться под водой лишь несколько секунд, прежде чем стал задыхаться. Пребывая в замешательстве, он всплыл, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Исак последовал за ним, всплыв совсем близко.

— Ты победил, — сказал Эвен.

— Нет, не победил.

Исак выглядел грустным и разочарованным.

_Что мы делали в этом проклятом бассейне, когда были тут впервые?_

— Давай попробуем ещё раз, — попросил Эвен.

— Ладно.

И в тот момент, когда они вновь скрылись под поверхностью воды, Эвен знал, просто знал.

_О боже._

Эвен чувствовал это всем своим естеством. Чувствовал всеми фибрами души, как бы безвкусно это ни звучало. Он знал. Просто знал.

И он подплыл ближе к Исаку и поцеловал его, как и в самый первый раз когда-то.

_Привет, малыш._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Пропофол - короткодействующее, предназначенное для внутривенного введения снотворное средство. Его применяют в том числе для поддержания наркоза. В случае с Эвеном – для введения пациента в медикаментозную кому.


	4. Всё.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Мой Эвен.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Сюрприз: глава от лица Исака.

_Наступал конец света. Конец проклятой вселенной._

_— Не смей, Эвен! Не смей, блять! — Исак почти ничего не видел из-за слёз. — Клянусь, я блять никогда не прощу тебя, если ты сделаешь это!_

_— Исак, я должен. Я люблю тебя! Ладно?_

_— Пошёл ты! Нет! Эвен, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!_

_— Прости, малыш._

_— Нет! Нет! Эвен, нет! Нет..._

_Тишина._

_И наступил конец света. Конец проклятой вселенной._

________________________________________

Этот сон снился Исаку уже в течение долгих семи недель.

Он всегда оканчивался именно так: пустотой в ноющих от боли руках Исака, расколотым на части сердцем, неверящим потерянным взглядом, утратой половины своей души.

Исаку всегда приходилось тратить несколько минут на то, чтобы успокоить бешено бьющееся в груди сердце, выровнять _чертовски_ тяжёлое дыхание и вспомнить, что сейчас всё хорошо. Что Исак в порядке и Эвен — тоже.

Эвен. _Чёртов Эвен._

Эвен, который никак не мог вспомнить Исака, но всё ещё смотрел на него как на солнце своей жизни. Эвен, который прямо сейчас повторил тот их поцелуй под водой – самый первый и самый важный.

Сердце Исака было разбито. Он был совершенно измучен и балансировал на грани истерики, когда Эвен написал ему и сказал, что скучал.

_Держись. Не дави на него. Не делай странностей вроде бросания ему на шею или чего-нибудь столь же неловкого._

И всё же Исак был всего лишь простым человеком со своими слабостями. И когда Исак увидел Эвена в кафе — Эвена, который всегда был для него луной и звёздами, самым лучшим в его жизни и самым прекрасным, - он просто не сдержался. _Господи. Я так жалок._

Он бросился к Эвену и заключил его в крепкие объятия.

Когда Эвен на удивление подробно пересказал тот проклятый день, в который Исак опрокинул на себя стаканчик с кофе, Исак едва не расплакался. Хотелось и плакать, и поцеловать Эвена. Исак хотел поцеловать его так сильно, что в конце концов именно это и сделал. И когда Эвен поцеловал его в ответ — именно так, как целовал миллионы раз до этого, — Исак практически растворился в нём, чувствуя, как излечивается его разбитое сердце. Казалось, он даже слышал, как склеиваются воедино расколотые когда-то давно кусочки. Исак снова становился цельным.

_Я так чертовски сильно скучал по тебе._

Когда они приехали к дому, где впервые поцеловались, и стало ясно, что Эвен не узнаёт это место, Исак будто ухнул вниз с огромной высоты. И всё же он уцепился за крошечный луч надежды. Просто не мог иначе.

_Давай, Эвен. Ты сможешь. Попытайся вспомнить._

Исак почти решил сдаться, когда Эвен попросил нырнуть ещё раз.

Они шли под воду синхронно, погружаясь глубже. И когда Исак уловил это плавное движение Эвена ему навстречу, сердце в груди забилось неровно и часто — в предвкушении и неверии. Исак знал. Знал, что Эвен поцелует его. И именно это Эвен и сделал.

В этот раз, когда они всплыли, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, у бассейна не было никого, кто мог бы их прервать. Не было маленькой девочки, зовущей маму, и не было неопределённости в мыслях Исака. Он больше не был смущающимся второкурсником, прежде ни разу не целовавшимся с парнями. Не был. И Исак, облизнул влажные от воды и поцелуя губы, обвил шею Эвена руками, и притянул его ещё ближе, _так чертовски близко._

_Эвен. Эвен. Эвен._

Эвен, смеявшийся ему в губы и целовавший так крепко и глубоко, что Исак буквально дрожал всем телом от наслаждения.

Эвен.

— Исак! — воскликнул Эвен. — О боже! Боже, Ты соврал мне!

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил Исак, не в силах так быстро переключиться с поцелуев на разговоры.

— Это дом **моей** тёти, не твоей, — поправил Эвен, поглощённый эйфорией от возвращения ещё одной частички воспоминаний. Его сияющая улыбка ослепляла.

— Ты вспомнил? — неуверенно спросил Исак.

— Блять, Исак! — Эвен сжал его плечи. — Я привёл тебя сюда. Я привёл тебя сюда и поцеловал! Поцеловал прямо в этом бассейне!

— Да, ты поцеловал, — с улыбкой кивнул Исак, радуясь, что из-за стекающей по лицу воды не видно его слёз.

— Вау, — выдохнул Эвен. — И маленькая девочка прервала нас, да?

— Да.

— Матерь божья!

Эвен обхватил ладонями его лицо и поцеловал снова — быстро, будто клюнул в губы. Но даже это прикосновение Исак чувствовал гораздо острее, чем должен бы. И когда Эвен притянул его в объятия, Исак утонул в них, накрывая его спину руками.

Они были в порядке. И пусть Эвен не мог вспомнить всё, но прямо сейчас у них всё было хорошо. Только это имело значение.

________________________________________

_Когда до Исака дошло, что Эвен действительно не может вспомнить его и всё это — не дурацкая жестокая шутка, он ущипнул себя за щёку, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это._

Что за нахуй? Ты блять издеваешься надо мной? Это шутка? Что за грёбаное клише?

 _Когда даже часы спустя Эвен всё ещё понятия не имел, кто такой Исак, сердце Исака — то, что от него осталось, после_ того _дня, — дало трещину. Глубоко внутри он слышал этот одинокий хруст._

_Исак улыбнулся Эвену, пригладил его растрёпанные волосы, дождался, пока Эвен уснёт, и сбежал из больницы._

_Он бежал, не разбирая дороги, пока, в конце концов, не оказался на парковке. И только там, в окружении безразличного к его чувствам металла, Исак закричал. Закричал, потому что всей этой боли было слишком много для него одного. Потому что он не заслужил этого. Потому что вселенная оказалась такой нечестной и жестокой по отношению к Исаку, и он задыхался от грызущего изнутри чувства вины._

_От злого пинка по колесу ближайшей машины сработала сигнализация, и, вторя её истеричным ноткам, Исак разрыдался, потому что_ нахуй всё это. Нахуй и это, и всё остальное.

 _Исак опустился на колени, на проклятую землю, и спрятал лицо в ладонях, рыдая уже третий раз в своей жизни. И каждый из них был связан с Эвеном. В первый раз Исак плакал, когда Эвен разбил ему сердце на втором году обучения. Второй раз случился в_ **том проклятом поезде**. _И третий раз настиг его сейчас, на парковке._

_Он пытался оставаться сильным ради Эвена, но плакал каждый раз, когда всего этого становилось слишком много. Относился к состоянию Эвена так рационально и осознанно, как только мог. Старался сохранять спокойствие и мыслить логично. Отслеживал реакции Эвена на применённые лекарства, изменение его температуры и всё остальное, что казалось важным. Присутствовал при всех процедурах, что с Эвеном проводили врачи и медсёстры. Негромко разговаривал с Эвеном каждый день, несмотря на то, что чувствовал себя при этом нелепо. Разговаривал — и смотрел на Эвена, пока был в состоянии держать глаза открытыми._

_И ждал._

_Исак проводил у постели Эвена бесконечно долгие часы, собиравшиеся в дни и ночи, и умолял его вернуться домой, к нему._

_Когда казалось, что Эвену снятся плохие сны, Исак крепко сжимал его руку в своей, надеясь, что на подсознательном уровне Эвен чувствует его прикосновения._

_Когда сердце Эвена отказывалось биться и практически остановилось, слабыми ударами удерживая его на грани, Исак плакал навзрыд и молился, молился, молился. И когда среди затухающих, неуверенных ударов сердца проскочил сильный и резкий, и ещё один, и ещё, и ритм биения стал выравниваться, а пальцы Эвена на долю секунды сжались на руке Исака, Исак обнял его и выдохнул сквозь всхлипы: «Я скучал по тебе… Я так скучал»._

_То были самые ужасные десять дней в жизни Исака. Ему казалось, что он застрял в альтернативной вселенной, в бесконечном кошмаре, от которого никак не мог проснуться._

_Именно поэтому, когда Эвен в конце-концов очнулся и осознал, что понятия не имеет, кто такой Исак, это стало словно пощёчиной измученному этими днями Исаку. Прямым ударом в солнечное сплетение, выбившим весь воздух из его лёгких._

_Исак тяжело дышал, не в силах успокоиться, пока не понял вдруг, что вёл себя нечестно по отношению к Эвену. Он провёл ладонями по лицу, стирая слёзы._

Перестань быть таким драматичным зацикленными на себе грёбаным ублюдком!

_Исак не имел права чувствовать себя плохо. Эвен заслуживал человека, способного пройти с ним рука об руку через любые трудности. Потеря памяти после выхода из комы — обычное дело. Эвен мог всё вспомнить рано или поздно._

_Исак поднялся с колен, глубоко вдохнул и вернулся в больницу. Там, следуя уже привычному распорядку дня, он проверил температуру Эвена, записал данные в свой блокнот и вышел из палаты, чтобы позвонить Соне._

_— Это забавно, но... Он не может вспомнить меня._

________________________________________

Эвен лежал на спине на их кровати. Одну руку он закинул за голову, а другой тянулся к потолку, не сводя с него взгляда и как будто пытаясь поймать что-то, невидимое взгляду.

Исак топтался у окна, копаясь в своём рюкзаке в поисках… чего-то. Он и сам не знал, чего, и, пребывая в полнейшей растерянности от происходящего, пытался хоть чем-нибудь занять руки. Он нервничал.

_Не будь смешным._

Эвен был здесь, в их квартире, уже далеко не первый раз за последние два месяца. И в этой непривычной ситуации Исак никак не мог перестать дёргаться.

Эвен всё ещё оставался Эвеном. Он лежал на кровати в той же позе, что и всегда. Знал, какую сторону постели обычно занимал. Проводил эти странные манипуляции со своей рукой, как частенько делал раньше, и даже ноги его были скрещены в точности так же, как и много-много раз в той, прошлой жизни.

И всё же Исак никак не мог унять свою нервозность. Он чувствовал себя точно так же, как в тот вечер, когда впервые привёл Эвена в свою комнату в коллективете. Чувствовал себя вновь подростком.

— Что ты ищешь? — полюбопытствовал Эвен.

— Э, кое-что, — неловко отозвался Исак. — Для... моих занятий.

_Ложь._

— Хм. Это ложь, не так ли?

— Прошу прощения? — возмутился Исак.

Когда Эвен рассмеялся, его смех будто затопил всё пространство вокруг и наполнил грудь Исака обжигающим теплом.

— Я могу сказать, когда ты лжёшь мне, — напомнил Эвен с улыбкой, садясь на край кровати. — Ты же знаешь.

— Как ты смеешь? Я не лгу! Это даже не ложь. Я просто... — Исак замолчал.

— Просто что?

Исак не ответил, потому что, по правде говоря, не знал, с чего начать. Не знал, что хотел бы озвучить в первую очередь и должен ли был озвучивать вообще.

— Эй, — позвал его Эвен с нежностью в голосе. — Присядь рядом со мной.

Исак, наконец, поднял взгляд со своего рюкзака и вздохнул. Плечи всё ещё стягивало напряжением, и сердце нервно колотилось где-то в горле.

Он неохотно преодолел расстояние от окна до кровати и присел рядом с Эвеном, останавливаясь взглядом на его расслабленных руках.

— Привет, — тихо сказал Эвен.

Исак чувствовал, что на него смотрят, но не смел взглянуть на Эвена в ответ.

— Эй, — попробовал Эвен ещё раз и неторопливо придвинулся так, что их бёдра теперь соприкасались. — О чём ты думаешь?

— О тебе, — честно ответил Исак. — Я думаю о тебе.

Когда Исак наконец-то решился поднять взгляд, Эвен выглядел печальным. Слишком печальным.

— Мне жаль, — всё так же тихо сказал Эвен. — Мне так чертовски жаль. Ты даже не представляешь. Я вспоминаю некоторые вещи, но никогда не прощу себя за то, что забыл. Я будто предал тебя. И предал себя. Я… Мне так жаль, что из-за меня ты грустишь.

_Нет. О боже. Нет._

Исак понял, что Эвен перепутал его неловкую нервозность с грустью.

— Эй, — он развернулся к Эвену и обхватил его лицо ладонями, ловя, наконец, его взгляд своим. — Я не грущу. Я блять не грущу.

— Нет? — и в этот момент Эвен выглядел таким... хрупким в его руках.

— Нет, малыш. Блять, нет! — Исак притянул его к себе и поцеловал. — Я так чертовски счастлив, что ты здесь, Эвен. Мне не грустно. Совершенно точно нет. Ладно?

— Ладно.

Исак поцеловал его вновь: медленно, глубоко и осторожно, используя подаренное Эвеном время самым лучшим способом. Эвен судорожно вздыхал каждый раз, как Исак с нежностью проводил пальцами вниз по его щекам, и дрожь его кожи под кончиками пальцев была всем, что Исак хотел чувствовать прямо сейчас.

Эвен обнял его и притянул ближе к себе, ещё ближе.

Они целовались так, будто получили шанс узнавать друг друга вновь, шаг за шагом, и использовали его. Целовались, казалось, целую вечность. Целовались, пока губы не припухли от ласк, пока Исак не оказался лежащим на Эвене в их общей постели. Целовались, пока их сомнения не обернулись стонами, а слёзы — рваными вздохами. Целовались, пока чувств, переполнявших их, не оказалось слишком много.

— О боже, — пробормотал Эвен, тяжело дыша. — Не уверен, что моё тело достаточно окрепло для этого.

— Нам стоит остановиться? — искренне спросил Исак. Его волосы пребывали в полнейшем беспорядке, а зрачки, должно быть, уже затопили радужки, выдавая его возбуждение.

Эвен улыбнулся, пронзительно выдохнул в стиле «Ты смеёшься надо мной?» и притянул Исака обратно.

Исак целовал его всюду, куда мог дотянуться. Целовал его губы, кончик носа, щёки и шею, и Эвен смеялся ему в губы. И Исак рассмеялся тоже, потому что именно в этот момент всё было просто идеально.

— Это мило, — улыбнулся Эвен. — Очень мило.

— Ох, правда?

— Я почти превратился в ревнующего ребёнка.

— Ха? Ревнующего? — удивился Исак. — К кому?

— К парню, которого ты так чертовски сильно любишь, — пояснил Эвен.

— О чём ты?

— Иногда мне кажется, что я — иная версия Эвена, погибшего в другой вселенной. Как будто, умерев там, я проснулся здесь и занял не принадлежащее мне место. И твой Эвен всё ещё скитается где-то, понимаешь?

Исак не смог сдержать улыбки.

— Почему ты улыбаешься? — удивился Эвен.

— Потому что ты **мой** Эвен, — уверенно ответил он. — Поверь мне. Я узнал бы тебя в любой вселенной.

— Ха?

— Ты никогда не верил в теорию параллельных вселенных, Эвен. Это я внедрил эту идею в твою голову. Ты вспомнил это, — Исак погладил его по щекам и улыбнулся. — Ты мой Эвен. Тебе просто нужно вспомнить, что я — твой Исак.

Эвен улыбнулся, обнял Исака крепче и пригладил его растрёпанные волосы.

— Это так банально, — заметил он.

— Банальность — твоя специальность.

— Я знаю, — ответил Эвен, прежде чем аккуратно приподняться и сесть, удерживая Исака на своих коленях.

Он прильнул ближе к Исаку и поцеловал его — мягко, нежно и неторопливо.

И снова Исак чувствовал бабочек в животе. Это выглядело невероятно абсурдно, потому что он уже более трёх лет жил под одной крышей с Эвеном, и не должен был каждый их поцелуй до сих пор ощущаться как самый первый.

Исак будто влюбился в Эвена во второй раз. И всё, что сейчас теплилось между ними, казалось таким совершенным, прекрасным и невероятно хрупким и уязвимым.

Исак позволил Эвену обнимать и целовать себя до нехватки воздуха в груди, изо всех сил цепляясь за это ощущение безграничной любви.

* * *

— Как давно мы живём здесь? — спросил Эвен.

— Три года.

— Вау. Чёрт.

— Ага, — усмехнулся Исак.

— «Особенные сожители», о да, — фыркнул Эвен.

— Именно.

— Готовлю я, да? — уточнил Эвен.

— Верно.

— И убираюсь?

— И это тоже, — согласился Исак.

— Напомни-ка, почему я живу с тобой?

— Я потрясающе отсасываю, — ответил Исак, прежде чем сообразил, что, возможно, немного переборщил. — Блять.

Эвен рассмеялся. Он смеялся так громко и так долго, что его дрожь передавалась Исаку, лежащему на его груди.

— Вау, — наконец-то сказал он, отдышавшись. — Тогда могу я вернуться?

Исак пихнул его:

— Придурок!

— Исак, я серьёзно.

— Что?

— Я знаю, что слишком спешу, — торопливо продолжил Эвен. — И что это слишком странно для тебя. И ты можешь не позволить мне вернуться. Но... как бы сказать…

— Эвен, о чём ты?

— Я просто хочу быть с тобой. Это имеет значение? Я хочу быть рядом с тобой. Хочу узнать тебя заново. Просто... Я знаю, это чертовски смешно. Но будешь ли ты встречаться со мной?

— Что за нахуй, Эвен? — неверяще выдохнул Исак.

Но Эвен будто и не заметил его замешательства.

— Будешь ли ты моим парнем и по совместительству моим личным заботливым ассистентом или кем-то ещё, кем ты хотел бы быть? — спросил он. — Ты можешь дать мне шанс? Я знаю, что я — не та версия меня, на которую ты подписался, но можешь ли ты дать мне шанс?

_Ох. Только ты мог додуматься до столь банального дерьма!_

— Что за нахуй, Эвен? — повторил Исак и, не выдержав, повысил голос: — Замолчи! Мы никогда не расставались! Что с тобой не так? — он устало провёл ладонью по лицу. — Конечно я твой парень. С ума сошёл? И «личный заботливый ассистент»? Постой-ка, ты только что пихнул мою ногу? Как тебе только удаётся вспоминать настолько нелепые случайные детали?

Эвен закончил этот вечер, проводя ночь с Исаком в своих объятиях.

— Так что насчёт этого? — спросил он в темноте комнаты.

— Насчёт чего? — сонно проворчал Исак. — Сейчас два часа ночи, Эвен.

— Ну, знаешь... — тот неловко замялся. — Насчёт того, что ты делаешь потрясающе.

— Эвен, ты на полном серьёзе просишь сейчас минет?

— Не знаю. Я просил его как-то иначе раньше?

— Я собираюсь ударить тебя.

* * *

 _Первые шесть часов после_ аварии _были худшими. Исак не мог двигаться, не мог говорить, не мог слышать, не мог дышать. Он не помнил, как оказался в скорой помощи. Все его повреждения оказались незначительными, и кто-то зашил его рассечённый лоб. Исак даже не заметил, что у него долгое время шла кровь. Он онемел — голосом, телом, взглядом. Он плакал слишком много. И не знал, что делать._

_Вокруг суетились люди: бегали, кричали, звонили по мобильникам, делали свою работу. Всего этого было слишком много, и Исак уставился в пустоту._

_— Как вас зовут? — спросил подошедший к нему человек в форме._

_Но Исак не ответил. Он забыл, как говорить._

_Его телефон, чудом уцелевший и оставшийся в заднем кармане, разрывался от звонков и сообщений._

Каким блять образом ему удалось уцелеть?

_Новости о случившемся достигли дома. Но Исак не мог ответить. Не мог позвонить. Он, чёрт возьми, ничего не мог._

_Он сжал свой телефон, прежде чем разблокировать его и попытаться ответить хоть кому-то._

**_Юнас_ **

_Тебе блять лучше ответить_  
Вы в порядке, парни?  
Исак блять если ты видишь это, пожалуйста, перезвони мне или дай знать о себе  
Мы ужасно устали  
Блять, если с тобой что-то случилось, я клянусь  
Исак, если у тебя есть время и ты видишь это, пожалуйста, перезвони  
Мы все ждём  
Пожалуйста, будь в порядке

_он ушёл  
он ушёл навсегда_

 

* * *

_Исака увезли в какую-то больницу. Он понятия не имел, в каком городе находился, да и не особо беспокоился об этом. Исак просто хотел исчезнуть._

_Его телефон продолжал разрываться от звонков и сообщений. В большинстве из них просили уточнить, что значит «он ушёл». Исак отбросил телефон прочь, едва увидев среди потока сообщений одно самое пугающее — от матери Эвена._

_Он плакал. Плакал, пока не выбился из сил._

* * *

_В конце-концов Исак нашёл в себе силы подняться и добраться до зала ожидания, где сотрудник больницы выдавал пострадавшим в аварии информацию о вновь поступающих пациентах._

_Чтобы произнести следующие слова, ему пришлось собрать всё своё мужество._

_— Где я могу посмотреть список погибших?_

_Исак не чувствовал своего тела, будто и не существовал вовсе. Не чувствовал тела, но не мог остановить слёзы._

_Мужчина сверился с имеющейся у него информацией и ответил:_

_— Списка погибших нет._

_— Что насчёт людей на месте крушения? — дрожащим голосом уточнил Исак._

_— Оттуда вынесли двух человек, — мужчина вновь сверился со своими записями. — Один в данный момент оперируется, другой уже проснулся. На месте крушения погибших обнаружено не было._

* * *

_Исак бежал, и сердце его колотилось так сильно, что отзывалось болью в груди. Он бежал через всю больницу и когда понял, что очнувшийся человек — тридцатилетняя женщина, его сердце едва не остановилось._

Блять. Блять. Блять.

_— Один пациент сейчас на операции, — сказала ему медсестра. — Мы не знаем его имени._

_— Блять, — выдохнул Исак, чувствуя, как вспыхивает с новой силой почти утраченная надежда. — Могу я туда пройти? Могу? Я учусь на медицинском и знаю, что к чему. Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Умоляю вас!_

_— Мне жаль, — покачала головой медсестра, — но я не могу пропустить вас. Но я могу сказать, что это мужчина лет двадцати со светлыми волосами._

Эвен.

_Он выжил. Исак был так уверен в его смерти. Так уверен._

_Эвен выжил, но находился в критическом состоянии. И когда Исак впервые увидел его безжизненное бледное тело, почти сливающее по цвету с простынями, ему захотелось кричать._

_— Нам придётся ввести его в медикаментозную кому, если мы хотим остановить кровизлияние мозга, — сказал врач_.

________________________________________

Исак уставился на свой телефон, прежде чем напечатать ответ.

**Юнас**

Привет  
Это странно, но я просто  
хотел, чтобы ты знал, что Эвен придёт на вечеринку в пятницу

Почему это странно

Он сказал, что придёт со своим новым парнем

* * *

_Что за банальный придурок._

________________________________________

**Эвен <33333**

втф?  
Новый парень???

http://savepic.ru/14864904.jpg  
Да, это я. Твой новый парень  
Мне тоже приятно познакомиться

Омг  
Я знаю, ты был в коме, но неужели ты позабыл, как делать селфи?

:(

Где ты

Дома с мамой

Ты придёшь позже?

да  
http://savepic.ru/14836232.jpg

ЭВЕН, ПРЕКРАЩАЙ ЭТО ДЕРЬМО

ХАХА <З

* * *

Исак нервничал. Он шёл вслед за Эвеном, который, похоже, действительно знал, где находится дом Юнаса.

— Ты вспомнил? — спросил Исак.

— Думаю, да, — отозвался Эвен.

— Круто.

— Круто?

— Что? Ты вспомнил что-то ещё?

— Мы трахались в доме Юнаса однажды, да? — поинтересовался Эвен как ни в чём не бывало.

Исак резко покраснел.

— Отвали!

— Что? — улыбнулся Эвен. — Мы взрослые. Почему ты так смущаешься?

— Я блять не смущаюсь! — возмутился Исак. — Просто мы пока ещё не говорили об этом.

— Под «этим» ты подразумеваешь секс?

— Да.

— Поэтому ты не подпускаешь меня к своему члену? — усмехнулся Эвен

— Блять, Эвен, заткнись!

Эвен привёл их по верному адресу, и стоило им оказаться у порога, как Исак занервничал ещё сильнее.

Эвен постучал в дверь, и Исак невольно шагнул за его спину.

— Привет, бро! — распахнул дверь Магнус. — Я так рад тебя видеть матерь божья! Но постой-ка! Я слышал, что у тебя новый парень! Что за нахуй, бро? Ты блять издеваешься надо... Ох блять, привет, Исак. Что за нахуй?

— Ох, привет, Магс, — неловко выдавил из себя Исак.

Эвен притянул его к себе под бок:

— Привет, Магнус. Ты уже знаком с моим новым парнем, Исаком?

* * *

— Блять, я слышал, что пребывание в коме иногда довольно сильно меняет личность и поведение человека, но Эвен всё ещё чертовски банален, — заметил Юнас.

Исак рассмеялся:

— О да.

* * *

Они не отходили друг от друга до самого утра. С вечеринки пришлось уйти довольно рано, потому что Исак постоянно забывал, что не собирался прикасаться к Эвену _так_ много.

Исак выпил лишь пару банок пива, но и они всё ещё пьянили. Он беспомощно плавился в ощущении присутствия Эвена, трогал его губы и льнул к его груди. Его так развезло.

— Тебя развезло, бро.

— Заткнись, Юнас!

Исак просто так скучал по Эвену рядом с собой, так сильно скучал, что ничего не мог с собой поделать. Он просто не мог остановиться и перестать трогать Эвена.

— Ты в порядке? — Эвен погладил его по щеке и убрал непослушную прядь с его лба.

— Я в норме.

— Ты милый, когда пьяный.

— Я не пьяный, — упрямо возразил Исак.

— Окей, подвыпивший, — согласился Эвен. — Без разницы. Ты милый. Очаровательный.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Исак.

Эвен притянул его к себе и поцеловал, отпечатывая свою улыбку на его губах и мягко поглаживая его щёки.

_Хмм._

Исак буквально тонул в этой мягкой, ненавязчивой ласке. Когда Эвен отстранился, Исак не стал открывать глаза, потому что не хотел разрушать момент реакцией окружающих на их поцелуй посреди вечеринки.

— Ебать меня! — воскликнул Магнус. — Почему мне захотелось плакать?

* * *

Эта ночь была прекрасной. Небо было таким чистым, что звёзды на нём буквально сияли, а ветер нёс с собой освежающую прохладу. И при этом было тепло и хорошо, так хорошо.

Исак не был пьян, просто слегка навеселе. Эвен не пил, потому что всё ещё принимал лекарства после операции.

Они гуляли бок о бок, и их руки иногда мягко сталкивались друг с другом.

Исак улыбался себе, утопая в безмерном счастье. И когда их с Эвеном руки соприкоснулись во второй раз, а потом и в третий, Исак шагнул ближе и переплёл свои пальцы с пальцами Эвена.

Эвен охнул. Он _охнул_.

— Всё нормально? — уточнил Исак.

— Да. Я просто... Вау, — растерянно отозвался Эвен. — Моё сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее.

— Что? Ты в порядке? — испуганно спросил Исак. — Хочешь пойти провериться?

Эвен рассмеялся:

— Исак, ты серьёзно?

— А?

— Мне не плохо, я просто под впечатлением от того, что мы держимся за руки.

— О боже, — закатил глаза Исак.

— Что? Я серьёзно! Я реально нервничаю. Чувствую бабочек в животе и всё такое.

— Эвен, прекрати!

— То есть, ты не чувствуешь того же?

Исаку казалось, что смутиться ещё сильнее просто невозможно.

— Конечно, я блять чувствую то же самое, — нехотя ответил он.

— Правда? — Эвен засиял. — Даже если делаешь это не в первый раз? Я не помню наши предыдущие разы, но ты-то помнишь.

— Даже если я помню наши предыдущие разы, да.

— Было бы круто, если бы мы повторили некоторые моменты из прошлого и запомнили их вновь?

— Думаю да, — улыбнулся Исак.

* * *

Когда они вернулись в квартиру, Исак внезапно снова занервничал.

— Что с тобой? — удивлённо спросил Эвен.

— Ничего.

— Исак.

— Ох, ладно! Я правда хочу прикоснуться к тебе, но не знаю, не слишком ли это быстро. Не знаю.

— Что значит «прикоснуться»?

— Отвали, Эвен. Ты знаешь, о чём я, — огрызнулся Исак.

Эвен ухмыльнулся, подошёл к Исаку и поцеловал его. Жадно, влажно и настойчиво.

— Ладно, — выдохнул Исак. — И зачем это?

— Я хочу прикасаться к тебе, — терпеливо пояснил Эвен. — И я прикасаюсь, ладно?

— Эвен.

— Замолчи, Исак. Просто... Из-за меня ты несколько месяцев чувствовал себя так дерьмово. Так позволь мне сделать для тебя хотя бы это.

Эвен опустился перед ним на колени, и Исак поверить не мог, что в конце-концов всё закончилось именно этим.

— О боже, — хрипло выдохнул он. — Эвен, блять!

— Исак, ты разбудишь соседей.

— Нахуй соседей. Нахуй грёбаных соседей!

* * *

_Стоял чудесный апрельский день. Не слишком холодный и не слишком жаркий. Идеальный._

_Они ехали в Трондхейм на свадьбу к одному из своих друзей._

_Исак сидел у окна и резался в игру на своём телефоне, когда Эвен вдруг решил, что хочет поменяться местами._

_Они спорили и дразнили друг друга, как частенько делали, и смеялись и целовались, как делали всегда._

_Исак согласился поменяться местами и почти сразу уснул на плече у Эвена. Он проснулся, сходил в туалет, закатил глаза в ответ на поведение женщины с ребёнком и вернулся на своё место, чтобы рассказать о ней Эвену._

_Всё было чудесно. Чудесно и идеально, пока не произошло **это**._

_Исак не понял, с чего всё началось. Не понял, с какой стороны раздался тяжёлый, громкий удар, а вслед за ним — ещё несколько. И прежде, чем Исак осознал происходящее, вокруг начался самый настоящий хаос, и гравитация в вагоне послала всех пассажиров к чёрту._

_Не в силах удержаться на своём сидении, Исак в панике озирался по сторонам и, чувствуя, как заходится в пугающе бешеном ритме страха сердце, вцепился в руку Эвена. Эвена, который, вжавшись в угол между спинкой сидения и окном, чувствовал себя относительно комфортно._

_После ещё одного громкого удара, от которого у Исака едва не заложило уши, поезд стал замедляться, и испуганные крики вокруг почти стихли._

_— Что блять случилось? — ошалело выдохнул Исак, оглядываясь. — Что произошло?_

_— Может, мы столкнулись с другим поездом? — неуверенно предположил Эвен, пытаясь в окно разглядеть, что творится снаружи. И вдруг добавил срывающимся в панике голосом: — Мы сейчас сойдём с рельсов, блять!_

_— Что?! — закричал Исак._

_Поезд стал крениться в бок, так и не успев остановиться окончательно, и из-за непрерывного движения, наклон с каждой секундой увеличивался всё сильнее. Поезд всё кренился и кренился, и Исак видел, как позади Эвена, за оконным стеклом стремительно приближалась виднеющаяся вдали земля._

_— Эвен! ЭВЕН, что за нахуй!_

_Всё, что происходило в следующие несколько секунд, Исак воспринимал вспышками, осознавая реальность урывками. Он слышал, как стекло хрустнуло и разлетелось на осколки. Видел, как поезд наклоняется на идеальные сорок пять градусов. И забыл, как дышать, когда резкий рывок вагона буквально выбросил Эвена в разбитое окно._

_Люди кричали и толпились в проходе, спеша сбежать в соседний, видимо, ещё устойчивый вагон. Но Эвен цеплялся за окно, и Исак, позабыв о себе, делал всё, чтобы затащить его обратно._

_— Блять-блять-блять! — Исак не мог перестать кричать. Просто не мог. Страх поглощал его всё сильнее с каждой секундой. Страх — и беспомощность._

_Исак держал Эвена обеими руками и знал, что скорее умрёт, чем отпустит. Поезд накренился так сильно, балансируя на возвышающихся над горным склоном рельсах, что Эвен рисковал упасть с пятнадцатиметровой высоты._

_Костяшки Исака побелели от напряжения, тянущая боль ползла вверх от пальцев и до сгибов локтей, и всё же… Эвен выскальзывал из его рук, сползая всё дальше и дальше по блестевшему на солнце металлу._

_— Нет, блять! — срывая голос, закричал Исак. — Нет! — он беспомощно оглянулся, насколько позволяло положение. — Может кто-нибудь помочь мне? Пожалуйста, помогите! Пожалуйста! — собственное бессилие убивало. — Пожалуйста, я блять умоляю вас! Пожалуйста!_

_Исак умолял о помощи и тянул Эвена так сильно, как только мог. Но никто не хотел рисковать своей жизнью. Никто._

_— Эвен, — хрипло позвал Исак. — Попробуй подтянуться повыше. Я вытащу тебя отсюда, обещаю. Верь мне! — он попытался ободряюще улыбнуться, но губы дрожали. — Ладно?! Просто верь мне._

_— Исак, — он едва мог слышать голос Эвена, но Эвен всё ещё был там. И Эвен отпускал его руки._

_— Эвен, что блять ты делаешь?! — закричал Исак, цепляясь сильнее и чувствуя, как боль впивается уже в плечи._

_— Исак, ты тоже падаешь! — закричал Эвен в ответ. — Ты падаешь!_

_— Я блять не сдамся, Эвен! Ты издеваешься надо мной! Не смей блять отпускать мою руку сейчас! Кто-нибудь скоро придёт! Просто продержись ещё немного!_

_Эвен соскользнул ещё ниже._

_— Исак! — позвал он, и голос его неожиданно смягчился. — Исак, послушай меня. Исак. Я буду в порядке, ладно? Просто отпусти! Я буду в порядке! Мы скоро увидимся!_

_— Не смей, Эвен! Не смей, блять! — Исак почти ничего не видел из-за слёз. — Клянусь, я блять никогда не прощу тебя, если ты сделаешь это!_

_— Исак, я должен. Я люблю тебя! Ладно?_

_— Пошёл ты! Нет! Эвен, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!_

_— Прости, малыш._

_— Нет! Нет! Эвен, нет! Нет..._

_Тишина. Всё, что Исак услышал, это как тело Эвена ударяется о землю пятнадцатью метрами ниже._

________________________________________

Всё было хорошо, действительно хорошо. Большую часть ночей Эвен проводил в их квартире. Кроме одной-единственной ночи. Эвен вёл себя очень странно в течение дня и не мог смотреть Исаку в глаза без слёз, так что провёл ту ночь у родителей.

Не считая этого, после всех тех мучительных напряжённых дней происходящее сейчас было подобно глотку свежего воздуха. Эвен был прекрасен. Он был _всем_. Он готовил для Исака и готовился к возвращению к занятиям и на свою подработку.

— Эта степень магистра не получит сама себя, — объяснил Эвен, стоя у кухонной плиты.

— Думаю, ты прав, — кивнул Исак. — Я буду скучать по тебе и твоему образу моей любящей жены.

— Я всё ещё могу быть твоей любящей женой, — заметил Эвен. — Что-то подсказывает мне, что я готовлю, убираюсь и глажу твою одежду, даже пока работаю и хожу на занятия.

— Заткнись, — закатил глаза Исак.

— Что? — Эвен рассмеялся. — Я даже буду петь тебе «5 Fine Frøkner» каждый день во время приготовления завтрака!

— Ты помнишь это?

— Что?

— Ты помнишь, как сильно я ненавижу эту чёртову песню? — спросил Исак.

— Ох, заткнись, — ответил Эвен с улыбкой, поворачиваясь лицом к нему. — Ты чертовски любишь её.

— Нет, я чертовски люблю тебя.

— И я чертовски люблю тебя, — сказал Эвен, прежде чем поцеловать Исака снова.

* * *

**Эвен <333333**

Эй, я ушёл до твоего пробуждения

http://savepic.ru/14820871.jpg

Снова с селфи блять

Что?

Я закончу с занятиями около 16:00  
Как насчёт кино вечером?

Хмм, нет

?

Думаю, я хочу снять чёртов номер

Что?

Мы выглядим так мило здесь  
http://savepic.ru/14861830.jpg

Эвен, ты заглядывал в социальные сети?  
Ты не должен этого допускать

Всё в порядке  
Я помню, когда мы сделали их

Правда?

Да <З

:’) <3333

Так ты пойдёшь со мной?

Хм?

Ты + я + номер = http://savepic.ru/14848518.png

* * *

_Что за нахуй?_

Исаку хотелось спросить у Эвена, вспомнил ли он о номере, потому что в противном случае это было слишком странно. Не могло же быть так, что Эвен делал всё то же самое, что и в прошлый раз, и даже прислал ему сообщение с точно таким же набором смайлов.

Исак пытался убедить себя, что это просто совпадение. Но когда Эвен привёл их в отель «Radisson Blu Plaza», Исак почувствовал пробежавшуюся вниз по спине дрожь.

Исак не приходил в этот проклятый отель с той самой ночи в семнадцать лет. Он не мог отпустить прошлое на сто процентов и обходил это место стороной любой ценой.

— Эвен, что мы здесь делаем? — немного нервно спросил он.

— В смысле? — удивился Эвен. — Я веду своего парня на свидание. Разве я не могу?

— Ох, думаю, можешь.

_Просто блять спроси, вспомнил ли он._

Исак не мог.

* * *

Происходящее одновременно и пугало, и обнадёживало, и Исак так сильно нервничал, что никак не мог успокоить заходящееся в неровном ритме сердце. И когда Эвен притянул его в поцелуй в поднимающемся вверх лифте, Исак почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног.

_Он помнит._

Когда они вошли в номер, Исак не мог смотреть Эвену в глаза. Он просто стал бесшумно раздеваться за его спиной.

— Что ты делаешь? — непонимающе спросил Эвен.

— Снимаю одежду.

— Зачем?

— Разве мы не трахаться собрались? — всё так же нервно огрызнулся Исак.

— Исак. Какого чёрта?

— Разве не поэтому мы здесь? — беспомощно спросил Исак, окончательно перестав понимать, что происходит. — Потому что мы наконец-то можем заняться сексом?

— Мы не обязаны, — мягко сказал Эвен. — Мы можем просто поговорить.

— Ладно.

* * *

Они лежали на той самой огромной кровати, на которой _занимались любовью_ почти четыре года назад. Исак нервничал, и Эвен, должно быть, чувствовал это, потому что в какой-то момент притянул его ближе к своей груди.

— Ты на полном серьёзе снял номер, чтобы пообниматься? — спросил Исак.

— Да.

— Ладно.

* * *

— Исак.

— Хм?

— Я люблю тебя, — сказал Эвен.

— Я тоже люблю тебя.

— Я действительно, по-настоящему люблю тебя, — продолжил Эвен настойчиво. — Даже понятия не имея, кто ты, я всё ещё любил тебя. Мой мозг не помнил тебя, но каждая частичка меня — помнила.

— Л-ладно.

— Я пытаюсь сказать, что, возможно, знаю, почему забыл тебя. Теперь знаю. Ты ключ ко всему.

— О чём ты говоришь? — Исак приподнял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него.

— Исак, прости меня за всё. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал это.

— За что ты извиняешься? — Исак привстал на локтях, ловя взгляд Эвена своим. — Если уж на то пошло, я единственный, кто должен извиняться. Поверь мне.

— Нет. Тебе не за что извиняться, — сказал Эвен, и в этот раз его голос звучал уверенно.

Исак почувствовал подступающий к горлу ком.

_Есть за что. Я не смог спасти тебя. Это я во всём виноват. Если бы только я остался сидеть у окна. Почему ты настоял поменяться местами именно в тот день? Почему ты отпустил мою руку? Почему я оказался недостаточно силён? Почему? Если кто-то и должен извиняться, то это я! Я, а не ты!_

Чувство вины Исака, наверное, было самым всепоглощающим, с чем ему когда-либо приходилось иметь дело. Сейчас Эвен был в порядке. Он вышел из комы, шёл на поправку и всё ещё любил Исака. Исак же всё ещё не мог принять тот факт, что всю эту боль Эвен пережил вместо него. И даже теперь, когда Эвен каждую ночь укрывал его в своих объятиях от всего мира, Исаку всё ещё продолжал сниться тот день.

В жизни Эвена уже было столько боли. Почему это случилось с ним? Из всех _чёртовых_ людей, почему именно Эвен?

— Исак, — Эвен вдруг приподнялся на руках. — Ты ни в чём не виноват. Это просто случилось. Ладно? Просто случилось. И если уж на то пошло, ты вытащил меня обратно. Ты спас меня.

— Что? — севшим голосом спросил Исак.

Эвен придвинулся и поцеловал его. Сладко, нежно и идеально. Этот поцелуй был одним из тех, что заставляли Исака таять в руках Эвена и утопать в тепле его тела. Этот поцелуй принадлежал к числу тех, что исцеляли все душевные раны и делали всё, **абсолютно всё** замечательным.

_Я люблю тебя каждой частичкой себя._

Исак позволил себе насладиться этим поцелуем сполна, прежде чем мягко отстранить Эвена.

— Как много ты вспомнил, Эвен? — он едва дышал, и боясь ответа, и отчаянно желая узнать правду. _Блять._

— Исак...

— Эвен, пожалуйста!

Эвен вплёл свои пальцы в волосы Исака, послал ему ту нежную улыбку, от которой всё внутри дрожало и трепетало от любви, и посмотрел ему в глаза:

— Всё, малыш. Я вспомнил всё.


	5. В другой вселенной.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Конец. Возвращение странностей.

**В тот день.**

Стоял чудесный апрельский день. Не слишком холодный и не слишком жаркий. Идеальный.

Исак и Эвен ехали на поезде в Трондхейм, на свадьбу к одному из своих друзей, Фредрику. Исак сидел у окна, а Эвен — возле прохода.

Юнас, Эва, Магнус и Нура тоже были приглашены, но им пришлось уехать на раннем поезде, потому что требовалось их присутствие из-за возникшей путаницы с зарезервированными в отеле номерами.

— Да какая разница, — фыркнул Исак. — В конце-концов, так даже лучше. Как минимум мы сможем спокойно целоваться.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что мы можем спокойно целоваться и в их присутствии, правда? — усмехнулся Эвен.

— Эвен...

— Ох, ты и твои чудачества, — закатил глаза Эвен.— Мы вместе сколько? Четыре года?

— Три с половиной, — поправил Исак. — И ты что, только что закатил глаза в мой адрес?

— Да, и что ты мне сделаешь? — улыбнулся Эвен, дразнясь.

— Ты такой мудак, ты в курсе? — улыбнулся Исак в ответ, накрывая щёки Эвена ладонями.

— Да, но я твой мудак.

— Что за нахуй, Эвен? Почему ты вечно несёшь какой-то бред? И вечно губишь атмосферу?

Эвен рассмеялся и притянул его в поцелуй, ловя губами улыбку на его губах. Исак приобнял его за шею и прижался ближе. И на мгновение всё стало совершенно идеальным.

Всё было идеальным, пока не случилось это.

Эвен не знал точно, что происходит, но с улицы вдруг стали доноситься громкие удары, звучавшие буквально со всех сторон и «окружавшие» поезд. Исак распахнул глаза — поначалу в удивлении, но… _Ему страшно._

Больше всего на свете Эвен хотел бы укрыть Исака в своих объятиях и прекратить всё это, чем бы оно ни было.

_Что блять происходит?_

Люди вокруг суетились и кричали от страха и непонимания, а звуки ударов становились лишь громче. Поезд внезапно стал замедляться, но Эвен подозревал, что ничего хорошего его замедление не предвещало.

Исак паниковал всё сильнее, и Эвен обхватил его лицо ладонями, заставляя взглянуть на себя.

— Всё будет хорошо, окей? — не очень убедительно сказал он, внимательно смотря Исаку в глаза.

— Что за нахуй, Эвен! — нервно огрызнулся Исак, не замечая, что, уподобившись людям вокруг, тоже повысил голос, перекрикивая стоящий в вагоне гвалт. Он накрыл руки Эвена своими, уже одним этим жестом противореча своим же дальнейшим словам. — Я не ребёнок! Думаю, мы столкнулись с другим поездом.

— Давай сохранять спокойствие, — настойчиво встряхнул его Эвен. — Уверен, всё не так страшно, как кажется. Мы будем в порядке, — и Эвен действительно верил в то, что говорил. Правда.

— Ты и твой грёбаный оптимизм!

Исак улыбнулся. Действительно улыбнулся. Мир вокруг них рушился, и всё же на какой-то краткий миг остались лишь они двое в своём уголке вселенной.

Наступал конец света. Конец проклятой вселенной. Но Эвен знал, что с ними всё будет в порядке. Они всегда в порядке. Так что они отчаянно цеплялись друг за друга, силясь сохранять спокойствие, и ждали, пока поезд остановится.

Но когда поезд остановился, Исака больше не было рядом. Поезд резко дёрнулся, окно за спиной Исака разбилось, и его вытолкнуло наружу прежде, чем Эвен успел понять, что именно произошло. В одну секунду Исак сидел рядом с ним, а в следующую — пропал.

Эвен кинулся к окну как раз в тот момент, когда тело Исака ударилось о землю двадцатью метрами ниже. И в ту же секунду душа Эвена рассыпалась в прах.

— Исак... Исак! ИСАК! ИСАК! ИСАК! ИСАК! ИСАК!

* * *

— ИСАК! ИСАК! ИСАК! ИСАК! ИСАК!

Эвен проснулся весь в поту. Исак обнимал его и пытался успокоить.

— О боже! — выдохнул он, едва заметив, что Эвен открыл глаза. — Ты в порядке? Успокойся, я здесь. Я здесь! Прекрати кричать моё имя!

Эвен уставился на него во все глаза, всё ещё балансируя на грани между сном и явью и не до конца осознавая происходящее. Когда же до него, наконец, дошло, Эвен перевернулся и поджал Исака под себя, обнимая его так крепко, что Исак подавился вздохом.

— Исак! Исак! О боже! — бормотал Эвен как в бреду. — О боже! О боже!

— Эвен, что за нахуй? Ты пугаешь меня!

Эвен не мог говорить. Не мог объяснить.

_Всё казалось таким реальным. Таким чертовски реальным!_

— Малыш, ты весь трясся. У тебя был кошмар? — осторожно спросил Исак, не пытаясь освободиться. — У тебя раньше никогда не было кошмаров. Ты в порядке?

Но Эвен не отвечал. Он просто обнимал Исака так крепко, как только мог, и целовал его волосы, висок и всё, до чего мог дотянуться.

— Господи, да что такое? Я умер в твоём сне или что? — нервно усмехнулся Исак.

— Не шути так! — вздрогнул Эвен.

— Ты ведёшь себя нелепо!

Они вернулись ко сну, и Эвен всю ночь осторожно перебирал пальцами волосы Исака, спящего у него на груди и согревающего дыханием его шею. Эвен просто отказывался отпустить его.

* * *

— Я не могу дышать, — жалобно прохрипел Исак наутро, задевая губами кожу чуть ниже ключицы Эвена.

— Перестань быть таким драматичным, — отозвался тот, обнимая его крепче.

— Да что с тобой, господи! — Исак попытался отпихнуть его, но Эвен не поддался. — Отпусти меня!

— Никогда.

* * *

— Исак, как насчёт того, чтобы пропустить свадьбу? Нам даже не нравится Фредрик!

 

______________________________________

**Сейчас.**

Любить Исака оказалось для Эвена самой лёгкой вещью на свете. Исак просто невероятно упрощал всё, сам о том не подозревая.

Он совмещал в себе огромное количество, казалось бы, несовместимых качеств, и каждое из них Эвен находил потрясающим. Исак был во многом неловким, совершенно прелестным и очаровательным, ворчливым, уверенным в себе и вместе с тем очень уязвимым, горячим и умным, искренним и привлекательным, и до смешного капризным. Эвен мог перечислять до бесконечности. Исак состоял из парадоксов и воплощал в себе мечту наяву.

Эвен вспоминал прошлое по кусочкам и пока ещё — лишь отдельные моменты. Но после той поездки в чужой бассейн Эвен знал это глубоко в своей душе.

_Я люблю тебя._

Он знал это. Просто знал.

И когда Исак позволил Эвену вернуться в их общую квартиру, называть его своим парнем, обнимать его во сне по ночам и целовать так, будто Исак — самый важный человек во вселенной, Эвен почувствовал, как его сердце буквально распирает от нежности и любви. У него не осталось никаких сомнений.

_Я люблю тебя._

Эвен хотел сказать об этом Исаку, но чувствовал, что не мог. По крайней мере, пока не вспомнит всё.

_Почему, чёрт возьми, я не могу вспомнить?_

* * *

Они отправились на вечеринку к Юнасу, и Эвен чувствовал себя превосходно. Он не мог вспомнить каждого из людей, пожимающих ему руку и похлопывающих его по спине, но всё ещё улыбался всем вокруг и чувствовал себя как дома.

Эвен, может, и хотел поактивнее пообщаться со всеми этими людьми, но Исак не оставлял его в одиночестве ни на минуту. Он буквально прилип к Эвену и просто не мог перестать прижиматься сбоку, жарко дышать в шею и сводить с ума этой бесконтрольной близостью.

_О боже._

Исак был пьян. Он был пьяным и таким нуждающимся, таким очаровательным и требовательным. Он трогал Эвена повсюду, и тот ничего не мог поделать с тем, что просто задыхался от каждого прикосновения. Один бог знал, как сильно Эвену хотелось прижать Исака к стене и заставить его стонать и извиваться от удовольствия.

— Малыш, ты нужен мне, — прошептал Исак ему на ухо. Он весь раскраснелся, а взгляд его потемнел и поплыл от плохо скрываемого желания.

_Ебать меня._

— Ты мне так нужен, малыш. Пожалуйста, — вновь взмолился Исак.

Эвен уже подумывал сдаться и увести его вверх по лестнице, когда из ниоткуда возник Юнас и утащил Исака прочь, чтобы дать ему немного воды.

_Блять. Спасибо. Вау._

Эвен и не осознавал, как много власти имел над ним Исак, а потому с радостью воспользоваться десятью минутами перерыва, чтобы успокоиться.

Когда Исак вернулся, Эвен мягко погладил его по щеке и спросил, в порядке ли он.

— Я люблю тебя, — выдохнул Исак.

_Ох, малыш. Я тоже тебя люблю. Я тоже._

Но Эвен не мог этого сказать. Пока нет. Так что вместо этого он поцеловал Исака. Поцеловал его так искренне, как только мог. И когда Исак буквально растаял в этом поцелуе, сердце Эвена забилось чаще.

* * *

Они держались за руки, и Эвен чувствовал себя по уши влюблённым дураком. И это было так здорово и так правильно.

Эвен знал, что они держались за руки и прежде, и сейчас был почти признателен, что не помнил этого. Потому что чувство, теплившееся в этот момент в его груди, было совершенно восхитительным.

Но когда Исак сказал, что тоже чувствует этих бабочек в животе, даже несмотря на то, что они держались за руки миллионы раз до сегодняшнего дня…

_Мы любим друг друга так сильно?_

…Эвен вдруг вспомнил первый раз, когда держал Исака за руку. Они стояли в раздевалке, и Эвен только что рассказал Исаку о своём расставании с Соней.

Исак выглядел таким счастливым, хрупким и прелестным. Но стоило ему обмолвиться, что он не желает впускать в свою жизнь психически больных людей, — и Эвен отступил на несколько шагов назад.

_Блять._

Эвен вспомнил, как Исак разбил ему сердце.

Он сделал глубокий вдох. Исаку не следовало знать, что Эвен вспомнил _это_.

— Было бы круто, если бы мы повторили некоторые моменты из прошлого и запомнили их вновь? — спросил он, чтобы отвлечься.

Исак позволил ему «спуститься вниз» этой ночью. И всё шло хорошо, несмотря ни на что.

* * *

Эвен принял решение приложить максимум усилий и восстановить в памяти всё, что только возможно. И не рассказывать обо всём этом Исаку, пока не вспомнит всё. Поэтому Эвен тратил целые дни, собирая маленькие кусочки и обрывки воспоминаний в огромную схему последних трёх с лишним лет своей жизни.

Он дождался, пока у Исака закончатся занятия, и пробрался к нему в пустую аудиторию.

— Что ты делаешь? — улыбнулся Исак.

— Хочу заняться кое-чем неприличным, — ответил Эвен, играя бровями.

— Хм, мне нравится это, но...

— Эй! — Эвен успокаивающе коснулся его щеки. — Я просто хочу отсосать тебе. Расслабься.

— Ладно, — послушно выдохнул Исак.

— Правда?

— Правда. Ты ведь закрыл все двери на этот раз? — уточнил Исак невинно.

— На этот раз? — Эвен с трудом сдержал понимающий смешок, потому что совершенно точно знал, о чём шла речь.

Исак подозрительно прищурился:

— Ты помнишь, не так ли?

— Понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь, — отозвался Эвен, расстёгивая пряжку на его джинсах.

— Не ври мне, блять!

— Эй, я собираюсь сделать тебе минет. Не кричи на меня, — посоветовал Эвен.

— Ненавижу тебя, — вздохнул Исак.

— Посмотрим, будешь ли ты ненавидеть меня после того, как я закончу, — ухмыльнулся Эвен, прежде чем опуститься перед Исаком на колени.

— Блять.

Когда Эвен вспомнил тот единственный раз, когда пытался отсосать Исаку в пустой аудитории, и они столкнулись с целым классом учеников, потому что Эвен забыл закрыть все двери, он едва не подавился, потому что именно в этот момент Исак кончил.

— Иди сюда, — позвал Исак, тяжело дыша. — Дай мне поцеловать эти губы.

— Всё ещё ненавидишь меня, малыш? — пробормотал Эвен, поднимаясь и находя его губы своими, ловя с них несдержанный выдох.

— Да.

— О, правда?

— Да, — подтвердил Исак. — Ненавижу тебя так сильно, что собираюсь вернуть тебе услугу.

— Что? Ты серьёзно? — ухмыльнулся Эвен. — Ты собираешься наконец-то дотронуться до моего пережившего кому члена, Исак Вальтерсен?

Исак закатил глаза:

— Заткнись нахуй, Эвен!

В конце концов, Исак отсосал ему так, что Эвен под конец едва не расплакался от наслаждения и от вида Исака, смаргивающего непрошенные слёзы со своих ресниц.

— Чёрт побери, — выдохнул Эвен. — Ты реально потрясающе делаешь минет. Я сдаюсь.

— Заткнись, — фыркнул Исак.

_Ох. Я люблю тебя._

* * *

За прошедшие дни Эвен вспомнил многое и неприятное в том числе.  
Эвен вспомнил ссору с Исаком после своего выпуска из школы и как пытался прогнать его после особенно пугающего депрессивного эпизода. Он вспомнил, как не желал больше жить, и как напуганный его состоянием Исак умолял его каждый день обязательно отвечать на контрольные звонки — просто чтобы знать, что с Эвеном всё хорошо.

Он вспомнил и все те эгоистичные слова, что сказал Исаку в надежде заставить его держаться подальше. Вспомнил, как требовал, чтобы Исак ушёл, когда тот приходил навестить его мать и пообщаться с ней, и помнил разбитый взгляд Исака. _Это всё ради тебя. Я не хочу рушить твою жизнь._

Ему удалось прогнать Исака на день, но Исак вернулся и каким-то совершенно потрясающим образом повёл себя ещё сильнее и упрямее, чем прежде.

_— Ты не имеешь права решать за меня, — сказал он тогда, стоя в дверях спальни Эвена. — Ты слышишь? Мне плевать, если ты считаешь, что разрушаешь мою жизнь. Только я могу знать, как будет лучше для меня. И ты не разрушаешь меня или что ты там ещё себе надумал, окей? Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, грёбаный идиот._

_Закончив свою пламенную речь, Исак приблизился к кровати и, помедлив, лёг рядом._

_Эвен ничего не ответил ему. Он просто закрыл глаза, позволяя Исаку свернуться вокруг него и крепко-крепко обнять со спины, согревая всё его измученное естество защищающим теплом._

_— Я не собираюсь никуда уходить, — тихо повторил Исак ему на ухо. — Просто смирись. И перестань упоминать мою мать всякий раз, как у тебя заканчиваются аргументы._

* * *

Эвен неуверенно топтался поблизости от кухонного стола, за которым сидел старательно корпевший над учебниками и конспектами Исак.

— Что с тобой? — спросил он, не отвлекаясь от книги.

— Ничего, — неловко ответил Эвен.

Исак вздохнул, отложил ручку и поднял на него внимательный взгляд:

— Говори уже, Бек Найшейм.

— Ох. Ладно, — сдался Эвен. — Как твоя мама?

— Что? — удивился Исак.

— Не знаю. Ты постоянно общаешься с моей мамой, но я ничего не слышал о твоей.

— С чего ты вдруг заговорил об этом? — спросил Исак.

— Я просто спрашиваю. Прости, если тебе это неприятно.

— Это не так, — успокоил его Исак. — Я просто в замешательстве. И с моей мамой всё хорошо. Её приняли в лечебницу, и о ней там хорошо заботятся. Я навещаю её каждые пару недель.

— Ох, ладно.

— Хочешь пойти со мной в следующий раз?

— Да, я хотел бы, — кивнул Эвен с облегчением.

И он действительно хотел.

* * *

Они возвращались после визита к матери Исака. Поддавшись секундному порыву, Эвен потянулся и взял Исака за руку, с нежностью переплетая их пальцы вместе.

Исак улыбнулся. Но стоило Эвену поднести его руку к своим губам и оставить лёгкий поцелуй с тыльной стороны его ладони, как Исак тут же залился краской.

— С чего вдруг? — смущённо спросил он.

— Я так горжусь тобой, — искренне сказал Эвен.

— О чём ты?

— Ты такой удивительный.

— Что за чёрт, прекрати вести себя странно, — вспыхнул Исак.

— Прости за все те вещи, что я говорил о тебе и твоей матери.

— Какие вещи? — Исак помолчал несколько секунд. — Ты вспомнил?

— Да, — кивнул Эвен.

— Иногда я так хочу, чтобы ты вспоминал только хорошие моменты, — сказал Исак и поцеловал руку Эвена в ответ.

* * *

Всё налаживалось, и Эвен проводил большую часть дней готовясь к возвращению к занятиям и на работу или занимаясь чем-нибудь ещё.

Каждую ночь Исак прижимался к нему и крепко обнимал, пока не проваливался в сон. Эвен, как правило, засыпал первым: всё ещё принимаемые им лекарства вызывали сильную усталость и, наверное, могли бы пригодиться для поддержания распорядка сна при биполярности Эвена.

Однако этой ночью Эвену не спалось. Он бездумно вглядывался в темноту и прислушивался к тихому копошению рядом.

Исак, раскинувшийся на соседней половине постели, буквально горел: его кожа была ненормально горячей, и он сильно потел.

_Блять. Он в порядке?_

Не похоже, что Исак был «в порядке». Казалось, что ему больно. Исак беспокойно вздрагивал во сне, изредка прерывисто шумно выдыхал, и когда Эвен, не выдержав, нащупал в темноте выключатель, тусклый свет ночника выхватил из рассеянного полумрака бледное лицо Исака с дорожками слёз на его висках. Ему снился кошмар.

— Эвен… — едва слышно пробормотал Исак во сне и тут же зачастил уже надрывнее, срываясь на хриплые вздохи. — Эвен, пожалуйста, нет! Эвен!  
Эвен обеспокоенно склонился над ним и мягко встряхнул за плечо:

— Исак, проснись. Я здесь.

— Эвен, не отпускай, я умоляю тебя, — продолжал всхлипывать Исак. — Пожалуйста! Пожалуйста! Я никогда не прощу тебя!

Его слова были подобны разряду тока, прошившему всё тело Эвена. Подобны резкому удару в лицо или в горло. Эвен замер, не в силах пошевелиться, и на мгновение Эвену почудилось, будто он наблюдает со стороны, как Исак борется со своими демонами, мечась по их постели.

Пока Эвен сидел, будто окаменевший, Исак вынырнул из своего беспокойного сна и теперь просто лежал, выравнивая дыхание и постепенно осознавая происходящее. К счастью, он был слишком растерян, чтобы заметить выражение лица Эвена.

Эвен стряхнул с себя оцепенение и выключил свет.

— Я разбудил тебя? — тихо просил Исак.

— Нет, — отозвался Эвен дрожащим голосом. — Нет. Я вставал в туалет.

Измученный кошмаром, Исак не заметил ни боли в его голосе, ни слёз на его лице.

* * *

_БЛЯТЬ. БЛЯТЬ. БЛЯТЬ. БЛЯТЬ._

Воспоминания обрушились на Эвена подобно лавине, буквально погребая его под бесконечностью эмоций. Он вспомнил всё: поезд и сны, кому и прочее странное дерьмо, фальшивую реальность и фальшивого Исака. Он вспомнил боль — мучительную боль незнания, где он и как он здесь оказался. Вспомнил страх — страх перед своими собственными мыслями, страх потерять Исака, страх отпустить и то, как всё же отпустил, и падение, проклятое падение.

_Блять. Блять. Блять. Блять. Блять._

Эвен так и не смог вернуться в постель той ночью. Он метался по квартире и беззвучно плакал, до боли сжимая руками виски.

_Я отпустил. Я отпустил. Я отпустил. Я сдался. Как я вообще смотрю в глаза Исаку? Как я смотрю в глаза остальным? Блять._

* * *

Весь следующий день Эвену казалось, что он в буквальном смысле получал удар под дых всякий раз, как Исак переводил на него взгляд, и Эвен начинал задыхаться.

_Что, если бы я не проснулся? О боже. Что было бы с тобой? Ты простил бы себя? Как я мог оставить тебя с этим чувством вины? Как?_

Эвен не мог так больше. Поэтому он придумал какое-то нелепое оправдание и уехал к родителям. Стоя на пороге и обнимая свою мать, Эвен шептал ей «прости» так много раз, что сбился со счёта.

Ему потребовались остаток дня и вся последующая ночь, чтобы прийти в себя и справиться с оглушающим чувством вины. Вернувшись домой на следующее утро, Эвен обнял Исака так крепко, что они оба почти почувствовали, как что-то между ними изменилось.

Эвен восстановил все изображения на своём телефоне и потратил целый день, просто рассматривая сделанные за последние несколько лет фотографии и улыбаясь.

И когда там, на кухне, пока Эвен стоял у плиты и готовил завтрак на двоих, Исак сказал вдруг, что чертовски любит его, Эвен просиял и ответил: "Я тоже чертовски тебя люблю".

* * *

"Думаю, я хочу снять чёртов номер".

Эвен знал, что должен рассказать Исаку о возвращении памяти. Он пока ещё не был уверен, каким именно образом преподнести эту новость, но совершенно точно знал, что должен это сделать.

Однако оставалось кое-что, с чем Эвен хотел разобраться в первую очередь.

Эвен помнил тот момент, когда Исак узнал про его биполярность, — ночь, когда они впервые занялись любовью в этом чёртовом номере. Он помнил, как всё то хрупкое и нежное, что они сумели построить вместе, рухнуло и сгорело. Как память о том, что Эвен хотел любить и лелеять Исака до конца его жизни, обернулась жутким кошмаром. Как Исак вздрагивал каждый раз, когда кто-нибудь поблизости упоминал «Плазу» или просто произносил слово «номер».

Он всё расскажет Исаку. Обязательно расскажет. Но для начала исправит _ту ночь_.

* * *

— Как много ты вспомнил, Эвен?

— Всё, малыш. Я вспомнил всё.

 

______________________________________

**В тот день.**

— Исак, как насчёт того, чтобы пропустить свадьбу? Нам даже не нравится Фредрик!

— Эвен, — закатил глаза Исак. — Мы уже купили билеты на поезд и забронировали номер в отеле, и я даже купил стрёмный костюм ради этого. И все остальные едут!

— С каких пор тебя волнует, что делают другие? — фыркнул Эвен и дразняще улыбнулся. — Как насчёт того, чтобы остаться здесь и трахаться все выходные? М?

— Эвен, мы делаем это каждые выходные, — напомнил Исак.

— Да, ты прав. Как насчёт того, чтобы снять номер в отеле и трахаться там все выходные? — предложил Эвен, улыбаясь.

Исак покосился на него.

— Почему ты так чертовски странно себя ведёшь? — спросил он. — Тебе нравится Фредрик. Это я его терпеть не могу. Ты самолично выбрал мне костюм и докучал мне неделями, уговаривая поехать. Так почему ты такой странный? Ты что-то скрываешь от меня? — на последних словах Исак прищурился.

_Я не знаю. Блять. Я веду себя по-идиотски._

— Нет! — поспешно заверил Эвен. — Какого чёрта. Ты прав. Не знаю, что со мной. Не слушай меня, давай просто собираться.

Исак улыбнулся, придвинулся ближе к развалившемуся на своей половине постели Эвену и привычно и аккуратно перекинул через него ногу, удобно устраиваясь верхом на его бёдрах.

— Мне нравится, когда ты так делаешь, — заметил Эвен, мягко сжимая ладонями бока Исака.

Исак прильнул ближе и прошептал ему на ухо:

— Если ты будешь хорошим мальчиком, я позволю тебе трахнуть меня в моём костюме, — и Эвену потребовалось немало усилий, чтобы уцепиться за остатки самоконтроля и не податься бёдрами вверх слишком отчаянно.

Эвен даже не заметил, что его рот приоткрыт, пока Исак не приподнял его челюсть на место.

— Блять, малыш, — рассмеялся он. — Тебя в последнее время так легко возбудить.

Исак поцеловал его, и Эвен согласно застонал в поцелуй, мягко прикусывая его за нижнюю губу.

— И что это ты делаешь? — поинтересовался Исак, касаясь его губ своими. — Ты пьян?

— Да, я очень, очень пьян прямо сейчас, — улыбнулся Эвен. — Ты не можешь просто раздразнить меня подобными вещами и оставить разбираться с последствиями в одиночестве.

— Ох, мы сделаем это?

Эвен опрокинул Исака на постель и навис над ним, вжимая в постель своим телом.

— Ты ещё спрашиваешь? — спросил он. И с ухмылкой потянул футболку Исака вверх.

* * *

— Блять, — Исак всё ещё тяжело дышал, приходя в себя после оргазма. — Утренний секс — лучший секс, чёрт возьми.

— Мы опаздываем, — сообщил Эвен, потянулся и ласково щёлкнул Исака по кончику носа.

— О боже, блядская свадьба! — застонал Исак. — Я так близок к тому, чтобы передумать и остаться дома на все выходные.

— Да? — Эвен пьяно взглянул на него.

Исак перекатился ближе к нему и навис сверху, быстро и нежно целуя:

— Нет, мы всё ещё едем. К тому же, мне нужно кое-что забрать из своей лаборатории, помнишь?

* * *

Эвен пошёл с Исаком в его лабораторию. Когда Исак поинтересовался, с чего вдруг Эвен решил не оставлять его в одиночестве ни на минуту, тот лишь пожал плечами.

— Я просто хочу проводить больше времени со своим парнем, — сказал Эвен, пряча своё беспокойство за романтичной шуткой. — Что-то не так?

— Ты такой банальный, — Исак с улыбкой пихнул его в бок.

— Что? — возмутился Эвен. —Я едва вижу тебя в последние дни. Ты постоянно учишься или работаешь.

* * *

Эвен ничего не мог с собой поделать: чем ближе они подходили к станции, тем сильнее он паниковал. Всё вокруг казалось слишком знакомым и выглядело точь-в-точь как в его сне.

_Нахуй это._

Эвен попытался опередить Исака и занять место у окна, но Исак просто впился в него внимательным взглядом.

— Что, по-вашему, вы делаете, мистер Бек Найшейм? — спросил он с очаровательной улыбкой.

_Ты слишком милый._

— Ничего, — Эвен отступил, позволяя Исаку пройти вперёд. — Ты такой ребёнок!

— Звучит весьма неловко, учитывая, что ты доводишь меня до оргазмов каждую…

— О боже, Исак!

Они рассмеялись и заняли свои места, игнорируя косившихся на них других пассажиров.

— Не могу поверить, что ты сказал это! — выдохнул Эвен, всё ещё посмеиваясь.

— Я учился у лучших, — улыбнулся Исак.

— Говоришь, я лучший? Вау, ты очень милый!

— Кто сказал, что речь о тебе? — фыркнул Исак. — Я о нашем дорогом старике Фредрике, который завтра женится.

Эвен ласково пихнул его:

— Пфф. Да, ты прав.

Исак рассмеялся и притянул его в поцелуй:

— Быстро поцелуй меня, пока Юнас и остальные ищут нас.

* * *

— Юнас сказал, что они уехали на раннем поезде, но забыли предупредить меня, — недоверчиво произнёс Исак, убирая телефон. — Что за нахуй?

— Что? — у Эвена кровь застыла в жилах.

_Что за нахуй._

— Да пофиг. Так даже лучше. Как минимум мы сможем спокойно целоваться, да?

Эвен уставился на него, не веря, что всё это — взаправду.

_Что за нахуй происходит?_

— Эвен, ты в порядке? — забеспокоился Исак.

— Да, да, — для верности Эвен пару раз кивнул. — Я в норме.

_Вероятно, это просто дежавю. Должно быть, я не понимаю этого и ассоциирую происходящее со сном. Нужно просто расслабиться._

Но Эвен не мог расслабиться. И через несколько минут, не выдержав, он всё же попросил Исака поменяться местами.

— Что? Почему? — удивился Исак.

_Потому что я внезапно стал суеверным, безмозглым придурком._

Прозвучало не особо убедительно, но Исак всё же согласился.

Эвен чувствовал себя до глупого хорошо, потому что всё шло отлично. Они смеялись, спорили и дразнили друг друга. И всё было идеально. Пока не случилось это.

Всё вокруг обернулось хаосом почти так же быстро, как и в его сне.

— Думаю, мы столкнулись с другим поездом, — выдавил из себя Эвен, не веря, что действительно говорит это. — Мы сейчас сойдём с рельсов.

Исаку не нужно было знать, как он узнал об этом. Эвен крепко вцепился в руку Исака прежде, чем взглянуть в окно.

_Это может произойти в любую секунду._

Эвен был готов к этому. И в тот же момент, когда внезапный резкий рывок лишил Эвена контроля над телом, он невероятным чудом успел ухватиться за усыпанный мелким стеклянным крошевом край окна.

Он держался до тех пор, пока не почувствовал, что силы покидают его. Но Исак всё ещё оставался рядом, всё ещё держал его обеими руками.

— Блять, блять, блять, блять! — кричал он. У Исака была истерика, он плакал. Эвен не мог на это смотреть.

_Блять. Я знал, что нужно было остаться дома. Это всё моя вина._

— Я вытащу тебя отсюда, обещаю. Верь мне, ладно?! Просто верь мне, — Исак плакал и так отчаянно пытался затащить его обратно наверх, но Эвен видел, как он постепенно теряет равновесие. Понимал, что слишком тяжёл для него.

_Я не могу позволить тебе упасть во второй раз._

Эвен тоже плакал.

_Блять. Я должен отпустить. Ты должен позволить мне сделать это. Со мной в любом случае покончено. Блять._

Эвен взглянул вниз. Поезд накренился заметно ниже в сравнении с тем, что происходило во сне, так что до земли оставалось метров пятнадцать вместо ожидаемых двадцати. Возможно, Эвен сможет сделать это. Возможно.

— Эвен, что блять ты делаешь?! — закричал Исак, срывая голос.

Эвен отпускал. Он почти не чувствовал рук и задыхался от страха. Ему было _так_ страшно. Эвен думал о своих матери и отце, о своих друзьях и об Исаке.

Исак. Ох, Исак.

_Он никогда не простит меня за это._

— Исак, я должен. Я люблю тебя! Ладно?

— Пошёл ты! Нет! Эвен, пожалуйста! Пожалуйста!

— Прости, малыш.

И ничего. Видимо, он отключился прежде, чем ударился о землю.

_Хорошо._

 

______________________________________

**Сейчас.**

— Всё, малыш. Я вспомнил всё.

Исак долго смотрел на него, практически не моргая.

_Ему хочется плакать._

— Как давно? — наконец, спросил он, садясь в постели и отворачиваясь от Эвена.

— Что?

— Как давно к тебе вернулась память?

Эвен тоже сел.

— Помнишь ночь, когда я ушёл к родителям?

Исак глубоко вдохнул, дотянулся до лежащей рядом подушки и с разворота швырнул её Эвену в лицо:

— Да пошёл ты! Пошёл ты, Эвен! — он вскочил с постели. — Просто пошёл ты! Что за нахуй?! Это было недели назад. Грёбаные недели назад!

— Прости, — выдохнул Эвен виновато. — Я не мог забронировать этот номер раньше.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — неверяще уточнил Исак. — Ты столько времени молчал только ради того, чтобы сказать мне правду в этом чёртовом номере? Ты же знаешь, как сильно я ненавижу это место. Что за нахуй, Эвен!

— Я просто... — растерялся Эвен. Вспышка ярости Исака в буквальном смысле подавила его, и он больше не знал, что и как говорить. Всё вышло совсем не так, как Эвен себе представлял. — Я хотел сделать ту ночь лучше. Не знаю, как объяснить… Я пытался воссоздать наши воспоминания и чувствовал, что это важно, что я должен исправить память о той ночи. Прости.

Исак всё ещё стоял спиной к нему, и Эвен не знал, что делать. Он понимал, что Исак оттолкнёт его, если рискнуть прикоснуться к нему сейчас.

— Прости, — беспомощно прошептал Эвен снова.

_Я всё испортил._

Он опустил взгляд на свои руки, пытаясь понять, что же стоило сказать сейчас, но не прошло и нескольких секунд, как постель прогнулась под весом Исака. Исак подполз поближе к Эвену и осторожно влез к нему на колени, оказываясь совсем рядом — настолько, что Эвен чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже. Исак выглядел таким же растерянным и самую малость напуганным.

— Исак...

— Малыш, мне так жаль, — выдохнул Исак, обнимая его крепко-крепко. — О боже, как я мог наговорить всё это в ответ? Блять, ты вернулся. Ты вернулся ко мне.

Эвен растворился в его объятиях, и мир вокруг просто перестал существовать. В этот момент Эвен жил Исаком и дышал только им.

— Исак, — его голос надломился, и Эвен не знал, что делать.

Когда Исак слегка отстранился, они оба плакали — беззвучно и тихо, просто позволяя всей этой боли окончательно оставить их.

— Как ты? Как ты, малыш? — Исак нежно гладил лицо Эвена. — Мне так жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через всё это дерьмо. Мне так жаль.

Эвен представлял этот разговор тысячи раз, но никогда не думал, что, в конце концов, расплачется. Ему представлялись счастливые улыбки и шутки во время секса. И всё же по какой-то причине Эвен никак не мог перестать плакать, чувствуя повсюду утешающие, несущие с собой чувство безопасности прикосновения Исака. Просто не мог.

— Исак, мне было так тяжело, — срывающимся от слёз голосом прошептал Эвен. — Я был так чертовски потерян.

— Нет, нет. Пожалуйста, не плачь, — попросил Исак, снова бережно обнимая его.

Они сидели на постели, и Исак обнимал Эвена так, будто пытался одновременно и укрыть его от всего мира, и стать его опорой: осторожно поддерживая его под спину, бережно прижимая его голову к своей груди.

— Всё хорошо. У нас всё будет хорошо.

* * *

— Я находился в придуманном мной же мире, — рассказывал Эвен. — Жил в большом городе, работал в офисе на постоянной основе и имел кучу друзей, имён и лиц которых я не помню. Я даже не знаю, в чём заключалась моя работа. У меня не было биполярности, и я часто знакомился со случайными людьми на улицах. Думаю, таково было моё представление идеального мира — мира, в котором я не боролся с маниакальными и депрессивными стадиями. Но блять, это было отстойно.

— Дай угадаю, — протянул Исак с улыбкой, поёрзав под рукой Эвена. — Потому что там не было меня?

— Умница, — ответил Эвен, дразнясь. — Да, в основном поэтому. Ты стал мне сниться, ты был везде. Я сходил с ума. Думал, у меня проблемы с головой. У меня были галлюцинации и прочее дерьмо. Но сны и галлюцинации на самом деле были моими воспоминаниями. Как блять такое возможно?

— Вау, — отозвался Исак. — Ждёшь, что я поверю, что твой мозг зациклился на мне?

— Да. И веришь ты или нет, но я слышал тебя. Я слышал, как ты звал меня и просил проснуться. Я слышал тебя. Ты вытащил меня, Исак. Ты разбудил меня.

— Заткнись!

— Я серьёзно, Исак.

— Просто заткнись!

* * *

Они остались в этом _проклятом_ номере на ночь. Эвен рассказывал Исаку всё, что помнил о событиях, случившихся с ним во время пребывания в коме, и лицо Исака перекосило, когда он добрался до части о «фальшивом Исаке».

— Как ты мог?! — возмущённо вспыхнул Исак.

— Я понял, что он — не ты, когда мы переспали. Он ничто в сравнении с тобой, малыш.

— Пошёл ты! — Исак с толикой раздражения пихнул его в бок.

— Ты прекратишь толкаться?! Я говорю тебе, что ты секс-бог, и я признал это даже в коме. Почему ты так злишься? — Эвен уже откровенно дразнился.

— Ты мудак!

— Да, но я твой мудак.

— Что за нахуй, Эвен? Ты понимаешь, что это совсем не мило? Ты не мой мудак! О боже, ты вообще слышишь себя?

* * *

— Знаешь, мне казалось, что я могу остановить всё это дерьмо с поездом.

— О чём ты? — непонимающе спросил Исак.

— Помнишь, как странно я себя вёл тем утром? Как я действительно не хотел ехать на свадьбу?

— Да.

— Ну, это прозвучит бредово, но мне приснился сон накануне, — объяснил Эвен.

— Да, я помню. Тебе приснился кошмар, да?

— Да. Знаю, что это всё выглядит крайне ебануто, но я всё же расскажу тебе. Мне приснилась авария в поезде. Приснилось, что ты сел у окна и именно ты в итоге упал. И прежде, чем ты назовёшь меня сумасшедшим, я честно пытался игнорировать всё это, но в конце-концов всё произошло точно как во сне. Ты же знаешь это. Вот почему я настоял, чтобы мы поменялись местами.

Когда Эвен договорил, Исак ещё некоторое время молчал.

— Чёрт, — неловко выдохнул Эвен, когда молчание слегка затянулось. — Ты подумываешь сводить меня на приём к врачу?

— Ну вообще-то теоретически всё это происходит с тобой потому, что ты имеешь дело с ПТСР* после возвращения воспоминаний. И всё же. Какого? Ты уверен, что это не было... ну знаешь... чувство дежавю? Или, возможно, это всё фальшивые воспоминания, созданные тобой после аварии?

— Я не знаю, Исак, — признался Эвен. — Я просто рассказываю тебе что, как мне кажется, я знаю. Сейчас это уже не так уж и важно.

— Конечно, важно, — возразил Исак. — Ты говоришь, что пересел на место у окна, предполагая, что пострадаешь вместо меня. Ты понимаешь, как ебануто это звучит?

Эвен подвинулся и с нежностью обхватил лицо Исака своими ладонями:

— Малыш, посмотри мне в глаза и скажи, что не сделал бы то же самое для меня.

Исак молчал несколько секунд, прежде чем едва слышно ответить:

— Блять, ты прав.

* * *

Эвен забронировал номер только до десяти утра, так что будильник пришлось завести на половину десятого.

— Не одевайся полностью, — посоветовал Исак.

— А? — не понял Эвен.

— Я сходил вниз и забронировал нам другую комнату на сегодня.

— Что?

— Я забронировал другую комнату, — терпеливо повторил Исак. — Не смог продлить бронь на этот номер — его уже сняли. Но другая комната тоже хороша: отличный вид из окна и такая же большая кровать.

— О чём ты? — беспомощно спросил Эвен.

— Малыш, я забронировал нам другую комнату в этом грёбаном отеле, потому что если мы не займёмся сексом в ближайшее время, я, вероятно, просто сдохну.

* * *

— Я люблю тебя, — бормотал Эвен, касаясь губами его кожи, и слова раз за разом отпечатывались на ней горящим клеймом. — Всем своим сердцем люблю тебя.

— Заткнись и трахни меня, — взмолился Исак сквозь слёзы.

Они так давно не чувствовали друга по-настоящему, что сейчас эмоции просто переполняли их обоих. Это был странный секс — на грани отчаяния и бесконечной нежности, от которой они оба просто задыхались. Они так нуждались в этом.

Эвен, удобно расположившийся между ногами Исака, удивлённо приподнял брови:

— Как насчёт того, чтобы хоть немного побыть милым?

— Пошёл ты! — всхлипнул Исак. — Я сейчас сдохну. Хватит уже подготавливать меня, я не чёртов девственник!

— Малыш, — успокаивающе протянул Эвен, поглаживая его по бедру. — Мы не занимались сексом месяцы. Я просто хочу как следует позаботиться о тебе.

— Мне плевать, — выдохнул Исак. — Я просто хочу чувствовать тебя. Ты мне нужен.

Исак буквально всем своим видом, каждым своим вздохом и взглядом источал лишь одно — желание. _О боже._

— Как насчёт волшебного слова? — спросил Эвен.

— Если ты думаешь, что я назову тебя _папочкой_ , ты можешь пойти нахуй, Эвен.

— О боже! Я имел в виду «пожалуйста»!

* * *

Исак стал таким податливым, очаровательным и невероятно прекрасным, когда, наконец, получил то, чего так отчаянно хотел, — Эвена внутри себя. Он цеплялся за шею Эвена, царапал его плечи, тянул за волосы и впивался пальцами в спину, и стонал так красиво, просто невообразимо красиво.

— Какой же ты прекрасный, малыш, — выдохнул Эвен, захлёбываясь в накрывающей с головой нежности.

— Я так сильно тебя люблю, Эвен, — стонал Исак, мелко вздрагивая и выгибаясь под ним. — Так чертовски сильно люблю.

Эвен целовал Исака повсюду и оставлял влажные дорожки поцелуев на его напряжённой шее и груди. Он гладил ладонями подтянутый живот, чувствуя на кончиках пальцев прокатывающиеся по телу Исака дрожащие волны удовольствия.

Эвен ласкал Исака и тонул в нём каждый раз, как Исак прерывисто вздыхал и подталкивал его бёдра выше, прося больше, сильнее, глубже.

— Блять, о боже, малыш, — стонал Исак, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Эвена.

— Как же идеально, — выдыхал Эвен в ответ. — Ты просто чёртово совершенство.

* * *

Они кончили практически одновременно, и Эвен совершенно точно знал, что никогда прежде во время секса не стонал так громко. Он задыхался и беспомощно постанывал даже после того, как немного пришёл в себя и притих Исак.

Исак, который всё ещё восседал на нём, не спеша выпускать из своего сексуального плена.

— О боже, что с тобой? — удивлённо выдохнул он. — Я так хорошо заездил тебя?

— Блять, — простонал Эвен, пряча лицо в ладонях. — Думаю, кома что-то сотворила с моим членом.

— Заткнись! Матерь божья!

* * *

Они лежали, прижавшись друг к другу, и Исак лениво и немного сонно выводил круги у Эвена на животе.

— Мне жаль, что я испортил наш первый раз, — тихо сказал Эвен.

— Заткнись, какого чёрта? — раздражённо отозвался Исак. — Это было годы назад, и ты ничего не испортил! Просто так получилось. Ты не виноват.

— Ты тоже не виноват.

— Что?

— Во всём, что случилось в поезде. Я сам решил отпустить. Ты не «позволил» мне упасть или что ты там себе надумал. Ты сделал всё, что мог.

Исак молчал.

— И знаю, — продолжил Эвен, — что снова говорю странности, но мне кажется, что в том своём сне я заглянул в параллельную вселенную. Думаю, в параллельной вселенной я действительно позволил тебе сесть у окна, и упал именно ты. В той вселенной я потерял тебя и вслед за этим потерял себя, потому что ты — не часть меня. Ты — моё всё. Если я и извлёк хоть какой-то урок из всего этого дерьма, то это он и есть. Ты для меня — всё. И я бы сел на то место у окна ещё тысячу раз. И в каждый из этих раз я бы отпустил окно, разбился о землю, перенёсся в тот фальшивый мир и потерял голову от тебя. Я делал бы это каждый чёртов раз, если бы это означало, что однажды, в конце концов, я вернусь к тебе. Каждый чёртов раз, Исак.

— Ты не можешь говорить подобное дерьмо, Эвен, — срывающимся голосом прошептал Исак. — Не можешь.

— Могу.

* * *

— Так ты всё вспомнил? — уточнил Магнус.

— Да, — кивнул Эвен.

— Матерья божья. И аварию, и всё остальное?

— Да.

— Ох, парень, это неприятно, — сочувствующе протянул Магнус. — Так у тебя началось ПТСР из-за аварии и всего этого дерьма?

— Достаточно, Магс, — обронил Юнас, прежде чем подойти к Эвену и заключить его в крепкие объятия. — Я рад, что ты вернулся. Мы чертовски беспокоились.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Эвен Юнасу. Ему действительно, на самом деле нравился Юнас.

— О боже! — внезапно воскликнул Магнус. — Парни, вы в курсе, что разрушили свадьбу Фредрика? Никто из нас в итоге так и не приехал. Было столько шумихи!

— Всё нормально. Всё равно Исак ненавидит его, — усмехнулся Эвен.

— Я всё слышал и я не ненавижу его! — возмутился Исак. Он сидел за соседним столом, демонстративно нацепив наушники и склонившись над бесконечными учебниками и конспектами.

— Он всё время учится? — спросил Магнус.

— Ага.

— Как ты справляешься? Он хорош в постели? Он — твоя принцесса?

Юнас отвесил Магнусу подзатыльник.

— Магнус! — крикнул Исак. — Я всё ещё слышу тебя! Заткнись, блять!

— Он очень хорош в постели, — ответил Эвен, улыбаясь.

— О боже, он зовёт тебя «папочкой»? — недоверчиво спросил Магнус, пребывая в чрезмерно бросающемся в глаза восторге от разговора. — Мне довелось однажды увидеть его закладки, и помимо грязных разговорчиков там упоминался «папочка».

— Ну всё, — поднялся из своего кресла Исак. — Прочь из моего грёбаного дома, придурок! И для справки, мы универсалы, окей? Я не принцесса! Отвалите!

* * *

 

**Универсальная принцесса <33333333**

Где ты?

На занятиях, а что

Посмотрим кино сегодня?

К

К?  
К?????

Ок.

Вау, мудак

Я занят

Прошу прощения?

Я сталкерю этого очаровательного парня

Эвен, ты снова копаешься в моём инсте

Эмм, нет? Втф? Кто сказал хоть слово о тебе?  
Посмотри, какой милый  
http://savepic.ru/14941522.jpg

Иди ты

https://www.instagram.com/p/8tKgtWsz_c/

ЭВЕН! ВТФ где ты нашёл ЭТО!!!

В инсте Юнаса :')  
http://savepic.ru/14891346.jpg

Эвен, ты переключился на мемы?

Да  
http://savepic.ru/14939477.jpg

Омг

Ты засмеялся, да?

ОТЛИЧНО

http://savepic.ru/14912853.jpg

Ты держал это наготове? Вау  
В другой вселенной ты не отстой, и у меня нет шансов :')

Ауч

  
Люблю тебя, малыш :р

Я рассмешу тебя, просто подожди!

Хаха, ладно, как скажешь

15:15

http://savepic.ru/14935380.jpg

О БОЖЕ, ЭВЕН!!

ХАХА

ХАХАХАХАХА ИДИ ТЫ

15:47

http://savepic.ru/14911828.jpg

* * *

Эвен сжимал свой телефон и смеялся, пока не заплакал.

_О боже._

* * *

Эвен действительно верил, что он — самый счастливый человек во всей вселенной. Иногда случались неприятные моменты, но он считал их в порядке вещей. Счастливые моменты не были бы такими счастливыми, если бы в промежутках между ними не случались грустные моменты. Исак неизменно оставался умным, ворчливым и совершенно прекрасным. И ничего больше Эвену в этой жизни не требовалось.

Но иногда — и Эвен ничего не мог с этим поделать — на долю секунды его окутывала невероятная необъяснимая грусть, и глубоко внутри образовывалась пустота, которую нечем было заполнить. Что-то глубоко в его душе — что-то, что Эвен никак не мог выбросить из головы, — заставляло его чувствовать такую сильную душевную боль, что всё остальное теряло своё значение. И пусть это всегда длилось не дольше нескольких секунд, оно возвращалось снова и снова.

_Почему я чувствую себя таким пустым? Почему мне так грустно?_

Эвен обнимал Исака и притягивал к себе так близко, как только возможно, но всё равно продолжал чувствовать нарастающую панику в своей груди.

_Ты здесь. Но почему я так сильно скучаю по тебе? Почему не покидает ощущение, будто прямо сейчас я чувствую чью-то чужую боль?_

 

______________________________________

Правда заключалась в том, что в другой вселенной Эвену так и не приснился тот «вещий» сон, и он не поменялся с Исаком местами. Эвен потерял Исака и в результате потерял себя. В другой вселенной он так и не сумел оправиться от этой утраты и провёл остаток своих дней, укрываясь от жестокой реальности в сохранившихся воспоминаниях об Исаке.

* * *

В третьей вселенной Эвен так и не вышел из комы, и Исак не смог вырвать его из плена фальшивой реальности, потому что мозг Эвена так и не оправился от травмы.

* * *

В четвёртой вселенной Исак сел у окна и выжил после падения, но память так и не вернулась к нему: он не помнил ни себя, ни кого-либо ещё.

* * *

В пятой вселенной упали они оба, и не выжил ни один из них, но всё закончилось хорошо. Потому что, в конце концов, они оставались вместе до последнего вздоха.

* * *

В шестой вселенной они даже не были знакомы, но их история закончилась в том же поезде, едва успев начаться. Исак точно так же держал Эвена за руку, и Эвен точно так же отпустил — без видимых на то причин, просто зная, что должен сделать это.

* * *

В энной вселенной Исаку приснилось, что Эвен упадёт из окна, и в конце-концов он отказался поменяться местами. В этой вселенной Эвен держал его руку изо всех сил, но Исак выбрал отпустить, потому что должен был сделать это.

В этой вселенной Исак в настоящее время находится в коме и отчаянно пытается найти путь назад, домой. Эвен сидит у его постели и пытается оставаться сильным ради него. В этой вселенной Эвен шепчет милые глупости на ухо Исаку и крепко, так крепко сжимает его руку. В этой вселенной Эвен подумывает сдаться прямо сейчас, но что-то в глубине его души говорит ему продолжать бороться. И он борется.

В этой вселенной Эвен держит Исака за руку и шепчет ему:

**— Проснись! Проснись!**

Пока Исак не проснётся.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> От автора:  
> Окей. Лол. Мне жаль???? Я действительно хотела закончить всё ТАК. Я просто очарована бесконечностью всего. Вы, ребята, знаете, что я никогда не пишу тексты, заканчивающиеся "не хэппи-эндами", но я хотела, по крайней мере, признать их существование.  
> Если не принимать конец во внимание, Эвен просто связан с Эвеном в каждой из параллельных вселенных и иногда чувствует боль тех Эвенов, что не получили своего хэппи-энда в отличие от него. Это просто чувства и они не разрушают его жизнь, но он чувствует это время от времени. Я хотела закончить тем, как Исак делает для Эвена то же, что и Эвен сделал для него, и показать, насколько их любовь ЭПИЧНА/КОСМИЧНА/БЕСКОНЕЧНА. Я плачу, скоро вернусь.  
> Простите за странные моменты. Мой следующий текст будет приближен к реальности.
> 
> * ПТСР — Посттравматическое стрессовое расстройство.

**Author's Note:**

> * Медикаментозная кома - искусственная кома, вызванная с целью защитить организм от нарушений, которые негативно влияют на деятельность коры головного мозга.


End file.
